Trust and Love
by iamYNZ
Summary: My Mom won't tell me who my Dad is. I don't even know why she's keeping it a secret, I have the rights to know. Well, I'll know it. It's either I'll have to know it without Mom knowing or she could just trust and tell me!I'm Alexander Alan Montez.Troyella
1. Chapter 1: Wanting to know Things

_**Chapter 1: Wanting to know things**_

October 15, 2018

_Montez Household_

Alex's POV

I sat in my bed playing on my laptop. It was boring at home, and my friends were out with their family because it's Sunday. My mom was out doing groceries, I didn't want to come. I hate Sunday's because there are so many things to do but… as for me, I'm laid back.

"Alex!! Groceries!!" A familiar voice came, it was my mom.

"Coming!! Oh! Wait! Will is on me!!!" I heard a sigh as I responded, a very heavy sigh.

That was my mom, Gabriella Anne Montez. She's a doctor, she's one of the best as she followed Grandma's footsteps when she retired. As you can see, I look like the person whose living big with my mom being a high-paid doctor, and usually I can get anything I want but except one… to know who my Dad is, even just his name, she doesn't want to tell me. How am I suppose to learn and look up to my Dad if I don't know him? Then I'll be looking up to my Mom? Na-uh… I'm not gonna take up Barbie dolls and make-ups, I'm not gonna walk around the hospital being called Doctor. No… Na-uh.

My Mom is totally pathetic with all the 'I-don't-want-you-to-know-your-dad' thing because she said they had a big fight that was why he wasn't with me through out my life today. That's the reason why I'm not suppose to know my 'ass-hole' father, as she referred it to that. But I don't believe her because she said my Dad didn't care about me! Didn't care that he has a son! Actually, does he even know I exist in this world?

"so you and Will played online?" My Mom asked as she heard me come down the stairs.

"yeah… what else? He was at his Grandparents' house… BORING!" I said walking up to the island and sitting on one of the high chairs.

She sighed. "kids nowadays…"

"hey!"

"you know your Uncle Chad won't be happy about this, Sunday's suppose to be family day. And Will is spending his family day at his Grandparents' house to gather and have fun." Uncle Chad already had a son back in high school with his ex-girlfriend, Jessica. Jessica didn't want to have a child in an early age but Uncle Chad didn't want to abort the poor baby, so he took care of Will, Jesse William Danforth.

I groaned but then I realized something. "so Mom? If Sunday's family day, where's Dad? Isn't he suppose to be here with us. Gathering, having fun!"

"Alex… drop it…"

"I mean, all my Sunday's are suppose to be fun. But none of'em were fun…" she gave me a look. "okay, some were… but that's not my point!"

"So, What's your point?"

"I want to have a family. A complete family."

"We are a family…"

"Yeah right. You, me, and Kenny…" I said sarcastically. I have a Golden Retriever dog named Kenny. My mom gave it to me when I was 7.

"Kenny's a big part of this family, his your best friends…" my Mom said, trying to get an excuse.

"is he my Dad? I don't think so…" I stormed away, going back to my bedroom.

I saw Will was still online, a little chat wouldn't hurt and besides, hanging with old people is boring.

_Darkknight_Alex: hey Will!!_

_.master: hey Alex… sorry I can't chat right now maybe later I'll be home by 7._

_Darkknight_Alex: you busy man?_

_.master: yeah, my grandpa's teaching me how to be a good fisher… see you man! Bye!_

_Darkknight_Alex: yeah, Bye! See you!_

I let out a heavy sigh. I'm just jealous because Will has grandparents to have fun with and learn different old cultures from them, that's why I hate Sunday's.

--

_Staple Center_

Troy's POV

I shot another 3 point shot and I heard it go 'swoosh'. I'm a basketball player for Lakers, MVP Captain actually. I've followed basketball after Gabriella left. She didn't tell me anything, didn't even give me any note or warning that she was going away, to transfer maybe. I've been playing basketball to get Gabriella of my mind, but it doesn't work. I sometimes come across brunette-curled haired women and shout 'GABRIELLA' after them but when they turn around, they weren't Gabriella, not her at all. Even though Gabriella doesn't wanna see me, I still want to find her. I want to know the reason, the reason why she went away. I want the truth.

I heard a ring that echoed at the gym, I ran to the benches and grabbed my phone. I looked at the caller, Chad. _What does he want now _I thought. Chad had caused too much trouble.

_Flashback_

_Nobody's POV_

"_Hey Troy!" Chad shouted after Troy. they had just won a game that night._

"_Hey Chad! Sup?" Troy said as Chad had already caught up with him._

"_You wanna go down the hill and get rough?"_

"_What?" Troy said, basically not understanding what Chad had just said. Chad was one of the many people to come up with lame but effective short cut words and quite some kind of a riddle for Troy and the whole team._

"_What I meant was, do you wanna got to the night club get high and hook up with some sluts… you know…" Chad said coolly, as if having sex with sluts are no big deal._

"_CHAD NO!! FUCKING GODDAMN NO!!" Chad received a swat from Troy. "Are you crazy?!"_

"_Com'on, man... let's celebrate with everything that had happened this time of our lives." Chad said, forgetting that Troy was still not cured, not fixed by the leave of Gabriella._

"_No Chad… I'm not having sex with some fucking whore! I am not—" Troy was interrupted by the whole Lakers team carrying him down to a car and starting to drive off to a night club bar._

"_SEE YOU AT THE BAR, TROY!!!" Chad shouted after the car where Troy was dragged in. He went in his own car and drove off._

_They arrived at the bar, Troy was getting nervous. He didn't want to come but his stupid teammates led him at the pub. Chad approached near Troy and patted the back portion of Troy's shoulder._

"_relax, man… deep breathing will do you good…" Chad headed towards two women sitting at a bar table, he quickly grabbed Troy's hand and pulled Troy with him._

"_Hey Ladies…" Chad took out his hand. " Chad…" both women shakes his hand._

"_Nice meeting you… Chad…" The two sluts pronounced Chad's name with a sexual tone._

_Chad bit his lower lip in delight. "Anyway, Ladies… this is Troy, my best friend…" Chad gave a sign to the other slut to go over Troy and dominate him, to make him relax._

"_Take care of him, Bethany…" Chad shouted after the slut who was holding Troy._

_Bethany grabbed Troy hand and led him to the bartender's table _**(the one where the bartender is usually at and in front of him are some seats)**_ and she order two beer._

"_Umm… I don't really drink, just occasionally…" Troy pushed aside the beer in front of him._

"_Well, I bet this is the time that it'll change, Troy…" Bethany said, raising her glass. "a toss to you…" Bethany drank it down._

_Troy smiled nervously taking a sip. Chad was seeing everything from afar, he quickly stood up and headed to Troy._

"_Are you ever gonna let go of her to start a new life?" Chad said taking a seat opposite from me._

"_Drop it, Chad…" Troy said, anger rising… he drank some beer to keep his cools down._

"_Troy, it's Gabi we're talking about here… she's smart, she knows what she had just done… she knows how to handle it… she's Gabriella, our Gabriella…" Troy took another drink._

"_Chad, I know that she's smart and all… but leaving, leaving without a goodbye? Without a note?" Troy took another gulp of beer. "that's not Gabi at all, man… THAT'S NOT HER!" _

_Troy had finished 3 beers by now, not noticing that Chad had been refilling it while Troy was sitting in front of him… pouring all his emotions about Gabriella out to him. After a while, Troy got so drunk. He was laughing a lot, Bethany walked up to him._

"_Hey, Troy… let's get you somewhere cozy…" Bethany said helping Troy up, who was basically half asleep. Bethany dragged Troy to an empty room._

"_Here we go, Troysie… let's get cozy…" Bethany said as she started to unbutton Troy's shirt._

"_I've waited for you to come back, Gabi…" Troy said as he thought that the woman unbuttoning her was Gabriella. " and now, you're here… nothing can get any—" Troy was interrupted by his phone saying 'it is time to go home Mr. Bolton'. Troy quickly awoke from his sleepiness and drunkenness when it rang. Troy realized that he was at some sort of sex room with Bethany._

"_this is… umm… I have to go…" Troy quickly ran out off the bar and got to his car and drove straightly back to his apartment._

_End of Flashback_

I ignored the ringing of my phone but it didn't stop, it continued to ring and ring… and ring. The ring of my phone was getting annoying, so I finally answered it.

"Chad, this better be good… 'cuz I'm—"

Chad interrupted me. "Man, I really need your help…"

"Chad, I am not helping you because your drunk and again, I know that you're just calling to bother me… and from the sound of your voice, no one's gonna think twice of you being drunk and all…"

"Com'on dude, I have this two amazing babes here…"

"You know man, you're a lot worse than Chad Danforth at day… and I like you better at day… Goodnight, man…" And I hang up on him.

Nobody's POV

"Hello? Hel— Troy?" Chad hang up as he heard a beeping sound from the other line. "who needs Bolton when you've got Danforth, babes…" Chad said to the women he has wrapped around him. They just giggled at what Chad said. Even though Chad was already a Dad, which no one knows except for Gabriella, he still goes out at night to party and act like Daddy and basket superstar at day.

Troy's POV

Chad's getting to my nerves with all his night outs. It's time I get to his… pay-back time! I went to his house and rang the door bell… no one answered, I'm sure someone must be there. I heard heavy feet coming towards the door. It slightly opened and I saw a young boy peeking through the door.

_Danforth Household_

"Yes?" the boy said, still peeking through the door.

"can I come in? I'm Chad Danforth best friend…" I said to the boy who had the same brown afro curls that Chad has. He really looked familiar.

"he's not here right now… he's out…" the boy still stood his ground at the door peeking, asking questions.

"that's why I'm here… he just asked me to pick something up…" I said crouching down at his height.

"well, my Dad said that I'm not suppose to talk to strangers…" the boy said, widening his eyes as he said 'strangers'.

_This kid looks like and sounds like Chad in so many ways _I thought. I let out a very heavy sigh. "so, umm… where's your Dad?"

"I told you… his out…"

"what?" I said to him, completely confused. "whose your Dad anyway?"

"Chad William Danforth…" the boy said, with complete pride over who his Dad was. _What?! Chad has a kid?!?! He has got some explaining to do _I thought.

--

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Lies, Lies, Terrible Lies

Chapter 2: Lies, lies, terrible lies

"Oh…" Troy smiled at the boy.

"Maxwell!" Came a voice from inside the house.

"If Mr. Bob asks you if you've seen me, tell him no. okay?" Troy nodded in response. "Thanks. I'm off.."

The boy said as he ran back inside, quietly.

Troy stood up and let himself in, seeing Bob, Chad's butler, found Maxwell. "Feel yourself at home, Mr. Bolton."

"Thanks Bob." Troy said as he sat on the couch.

As Troy was waiting downstairs, he saw someone come downstairs. Another boy but he was kinda about 10 years old, but he still looks like Chad but the only different thing is that he has blue eyes. The boy looked like he was talking to someone, then Troy noticed that he was on the phone , using a mobile Bluetooth headset.

As the boy turned, his eyes went wide.

"Dude, Troy Bolton is sitting on my couch! Right now!" He said to the person he was talking to. "I gotta go. Tell you all about it man." He hang-up.

"Hey Troy…" The boy told him. "Man, I'm your biggest fan! I mean, me, my bro, my sis and my best friend." He said, dreamingly. "But of course, I'm a fan of my Dad to…"

"And specifically, who is your Dad?" Troy asked.

"Chad Danforth…" He replied plainly.

"How many children does Chad even have?" Troy asked, shocked by what he has seen and heard today.

"Just 3…" Troy's eyes widened. "Me, Will; my sis, Cassie and my 'lil bro Max… just us." He smiled at Troy.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know."

"Uh-oh.."

Someone then came downstairs again, this time it's Cassie. She was talking on the phone also, same as how Will had come down. "So, I'm guessing that's Cassie?"

"Yup." Will said as he nodded. Cassie is the only girl, so it's kinda hard for her. She has long curly-light-brownish hair, she was younger than Will. They have a 2 year gap, which makes her 8.

"Hey Cass, I have something to show you?"

"What?" She said as she brought the phone to her shoulder. As she turned around, she screamed in high pitch, knowing that Troy Bolton was on their house. She went back to her phone and screamed on the phone.

"Angie, 'THE' Troy Bolton is at my house right now! Sitting on my couch, and talking to my brother!" She squealed.

The door suddenly opened with a not drunk Chad. "Hey kids!" He announced to everyone in the house.

"Hey, I thought you were—" Troy was cut of by Chad's loud call. He was trying to shut Troy up.

"Maxy!"

"Daddy!" Max called out.

Chad carried Max and tossed the 5-year-old-boy high up in the air. Max was in a fit of giggles. Troy smiled slightly, seeing the face of the father and son. Suddenly, Troy felt a need to have a life and get laid back with his own family, but his only problem is, he lost his dream wife; he let her go and he didn't know why.

"Hey Guys…" Chad hugged his three children. "Why don't you three go to the game room and your Uncle Troy and I will just talk for a while."

"For real, Dad?" Asked Will in excitement.

"Yup. For real."

"Even though there's school tomorrow?" Asked Cassie.

"Yes, even though there's school tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad." Cheered the three kids as they dashed of to the game room.

Chad sat beside Troy, as Troy looked at him unknowingly. There were so many things going on in Troy's mind. So many questions which were needed to be answered, by not only Chad but by other people to. There was this big doubt that as if he didn't know Chad at all.

Troy started of with, "Why aren't you drunk? When a while ago you were."

"I'm actually still drunk, but the presence of drunkiness is gone, it takes a lot of practice."

"Drunkiness? Drunkiness is not even a real word, which confirms that you are really drunk."

"Positive!" Chad responded as he landed on the couch, lying down.

"Can I ask you a question? Just to make things clear?"

"Sure. Feel free."

"How the HELL DID YOU GET THREE KIDS WITHOUT ME KNOWING?!" Troy said, his voice increasing with every single word.

"Chill man…"

"I mean, I thought I was your best friend," He looked at Chad deeply. "but I guess I'm not." With Troy's last words, he walked out of his so-called best friend's house, and maybe from his life.

--

**Troy's POV**

This feels like shit. What does Chad think I am? Just some stupid person he can call best friend and not tell me what is really going on with his life? I thought we were best friends. This sucks.

Hell, I don't know where I'm going. Where the hell is this place? I just parked my car at Chad's house and took a walk, and now I'm lost. Fuck.

Wow, this compound is pretty big, you can get lost here. Which I am already lost. I just kept on walking and reading signs, any kind of signs; even the house signs which contain the last name of the house owner. I might find 'Danforth'.

As I was walking, something caught my eye. It was a sign, a very familiar name on it. I double looked at it and then my heart beat faster and faster as I neared the house and as I looked at the sign. I heard someone coming out of the house; I quickly hid behind the bush. I saw a very familiar woman, walk out of the house, her curls dangling on her shoulders; I then saw a boy follow her from behind, he looked like about 10 years old. Could she be the only one I ever loved? But she has a kid, so she has a husband?

Questions ran into my mind as I followed them from far behind. As I was looking at the boy she was with, I felt like I've know him for so many years now, although I didn't. He kind of has this strong pull on me, but I don't know him at all. Huh, what a weird day.

As I was following them, they finally led me back to Chad's house where I saw my car still parked at the same position.

"Mom!" The boy called for his mom.

"What is it, Alex?" The familiar woman, who I assume in my mind and in myself is Gabriella, walked to her son, Alex. So, Alex is his name; although I can't make out his face because of the darkness.

"It's Troy Bolton's car!" He screamed in excitement. So, his a fan.

"How do you know?" She asked her son.

"Well, it's there on the car's plate. 'GOLDEN B'!"

"How sure are you?"

"110% sure!!" He raised his hands up in the air and screamed. "Saw it on T.V. when he was leaving the game." His mom just shrugged and put her arm around Alex.

"Come on, we still have to visit your Uncle Chad. And today is movie night."

"Alright!" He shouted; and that was the last thing Troy heard as they both disappeared going inside Chad's house.

--

**Nobody's POV**

_Troy's Office_

Troy was now rummaging his drawers. _I know it's just around here somewhere_ Troy thought.

"Aha!" He screamed as he found a picture. It was the picture of his ex-girlfriend in high school, Gabriella Montez. He put the picture in his chest, just right where the heart was. His heart beat went fast, he missed her very much.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you have to go? Were you hiding something before you went?" He spoke to himself, asking the picture of Gabriella questions. "Arrgghh!"

Someone knocked on the door. Troy did not answer if the person at the door can come in or not, so he knocked again. "What?!" Troy asked as he heard the person come in without permission.

"Hoops?" Hearing his nickname, given by his best friend Chad, he looked at him with angry and mysterious eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?!" Troy shot at him, his voice filled with anger.

"Hoops… I—"

"Don't you dare call me Hoops, we are not best friends anymore! You betrayed me! You lied to me! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE LIED TO ME ABOUT GABRIELLA!!!" Troy was now raging in fire, he stood from his seat with ever angry word he said.

"What?" Chad was confused.

"You fucking know Gabriella, where she is, what is up with her life, and most importantly, WHY SHE LEFT ME!!!" Troy screamed at Chad's face. "Now, WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME EVERYTHING YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT!"

Chad's hand grew into a fist. "Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want you anymore? Have you ever thought that maybe she wanted her life to be kept in a secret? Does she even need to broadcast her life to you? Who the fucking hell are you? Her husband? Her boyfriend?" As Chad was pushing him and pressuring him with questions, his fist came to Troy's collar and had crumpled it.

"But who the hell are you in her life?!" Troy said, also crumpling Chad's shirt. "You're just her fucking friend! Who are you to know everything? I was her boyfriend!"

"You WERE! WERE Troy! WERE!" Chad emphasized the word 'were' again and again, and with every word, he pushed Troy until he met the wall.

"Fine!! But of all the people, why you?" Chad could see jealousy in Troy's eyes and words. "Why not somebody else? Do the girls know about this?"

"Don't you dare fucking tell them, Bolton!"

"Why don't I just ask it for myself." And with that, Chad's fist went flying to Troy's face.

Both were now wrestling and fighting. A fist went flying in the head, then one in the stomach and so on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" Came a loud voice from the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Fights, Arguments and Dreams

**Chapter 3: Fights, Arguments and Dreams**

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" Came a loud voice from the door._

_--_

Both Troy and Chad looked at the door, only to see the coach of LA Lakers. "BOLTON! DANFORTH! BREAK THIS UP!!" The coach walked near them and screamed as loud as he can.

"If you still want to play on the court this season, then I suggest you two fix this mess." He whispered to Troy and Chad, and with that he left the two.

"What the hell are you looking at? Work!" Troy screamed to his staff.

Both men stood up and looked at each other. "I'm not done with you yet, Bolton." With that, Chad left the building.

Troy sat down on his chair and took a look at his face. "This is shit."

--

**Chad's House**

Chad heard someone open the door. "Thanks for being here, Gabi." He said as he turned around, Gabriella gasped at what she saw in front of her—a bruised, and pounded up Chad.

"Chad, what happened to you?" Gabriella ran up to Chad and took a look at his face carefully.

"I got into a fight. This is what I get for trying to put up with a guy who is bigger than me."

"Who did you get into a fight with?"

"Umm…"

"Who?"

"Umm… Troy."

"What?"

"Yeah, Troy."

"I thought you were in good terms?"

"Well, he came here earlier and saw all of my kids, and he now knew that I kept a very big secret from him for so long."

"So that's why Alex saw his car outside your house." Chad nodded in response.

"Then, I went to his office to try and fix things out. But then I was met with a very angry Troy, he started screaming and telling me that I lied about you—"

"Wait, about me?" Gabriella interrupted.

"Yeah, and I don't know how he knew. Maybe, he saw you when you and Alex went here earlier for the movie night; I bet he was just outside the house."

"But why does he have to do this to you?! It's not right!"

"I'm the one who strike first. He was mad and I was mad."

"Even so, then I should also be telling you why do your have to fight with him."

"Funny…" Chad said as Gabriella put on the last bandage on him. "And he even demands the he has the right to know, because he WAS your boyfriend."

"What?! Okay, that was before! I mean, does he have to know everything?! Why can't he just accept that he won't see or hear or ever see me again?! Why can't he just move on from the past?" Gabriella screamed all over the room.

"You can't blame him, Gabs. He loved you then and I bet he still loves you now, you took his love and accepted it but then you broke his heart. Which is suppose to leave him mad at you, but he understood why you needed to break up with him, I mean, because that's what your excuse was, trying to push him away earlier so it won't hurt when the right time comes. At least that's what he knows as your reason." Chad explained.

"Shut up. Be glad I'm helping you with your cuts and bruises or else you'll be in hospital swarmed by paparazzi." Gabriella stuck out her tongue.

"Just don't mind that ass-hole Troy." Chad bad-mouthed his ex-best friend, as he calls it.

"No. I don't like anybody who thinks I'm theirs, but I'm not. I'm gonna deal with Troy and you, you stay here and rest. Got that?" Gabriella said as she had put her instructions.

"Got it Momma." Chad grinned.

"Whatever Chad, I'll be back by tomorrow to see if your okay." Chad nodded.

Gabriella left Chad's house and walked to her house, she was about to go inside her house when she spotted an Audi r8 parked outside her house.

--

_**Gabriella's POV**_

Hold on, that car looks very familiar. I walked at the back of it to look at its plate… 'GOLDEN B'.

"So you recognize it, I thought you won't." Troy frightened me when he came out from the dark with a mysterious smile. Troy's face was also bruised; poor Troy and Chad had to fight like the world is gonna end, and now look at what they end up on? Nothing but bruises on the bodies and faces. I noticed that Troy was holding a bottle of beer, he must've came from the bar. And boy, this isn't good.

"Troy."

"I thought you forgot about me."

"Don't you use that mysterious type on me. You, you son of a bitch! You think you still own me? You think you still have the right to know everything about me? I don't think so Bolton!" I was about to go when he caught me right in the arm.

"Let go of me!" I squirmed .

"You're the one who broke up with me. If it's easy for you to forget me, then fine, but it's not easy for me to forget about you." Troy hissed at me.

"If you only know how it also pains me every single day. My son loves you, he is your number one fan, and it pains me to see him happy seeing you and knowing everything about you, it pains because he doesn't know the background about us. It pains to lie to him." A tear fell from my eye, I quickly wiped it away.

"Then why don't you just be with me now, take me back! If it pains you then just take me back again!" Troy grew impatient, he screamed at me.

"It's not that easy! I have a son, a life which I don't want to ruin! My life was peaceful without you, and it shall remain like that forever." And with that, I snatched back my arm from his grasp and ran inside the house, wiping the tears that had fallen on my way in.

--

_**Nobody's POV**_

Troy's hand formed into a fist, he breathed out heavy and screamed loudly to the world. He sat down on the bench that was near by and drank everything in that bottle of beer, not a single drop was left. After drinking, he stood up and threw the bottle of beer on the cemented floor, it shattered into pieces; once again, he screamed.

--

_**Alex's POV**_

I sat on my room, still staring outside. The past happenings I saw were unbelievable to my eyes, it was like some sort of nightmare, but the difference is that my eyes are wide open.

_Flashback in Alex's POV_

_I heard a car tire screech outside the house, so I looked outside. I thought it was my mom, but then I saw a very familiar car, Troy Bolton's car. What could Troy be doing here? I asked myself. Suddenly he went out of the car angrily and closed the car door with full force. As I saw him through the light, I saw he was holding a bottle of beer in his hand; he drank it and wiped his mouth. _

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Troy Bolton drinking and getting drunk. I thought he was the idol I was looking for, the one who didn't do bad things. I thought he was the dad I was looking for. I thought he was all Mr. Goody-two-shoes as the press told. But then again, I can say, that's what I thought it was._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw my mom coming up to our house. I quickly went to bed and pretended that I am asleep, because if she sees me still awake, I'm dead._

_As I was slowly drifting off to my pretend sleep, I heard shouts. I quickly looked at the window to see Troy grab my mom on the arm. I quickly ran down stairs to try and help my mom. As I got down stairs, I heard my mom say:_

"_If you only know how it also pains me every single day. My son loves you, he is your number one fan, and it pains me to see him happy seeing you and knowing everything about you, it pains because he doesn't know the background about us. It pains to lie to him."_

_I didn't understand what they were talking about. Why was it about me? I stayed to listen, to figure out what was going on. I heard Troy say:_

"_Then why don't you just be with me now, take me back! If it pains you then just take me back again!"_

_He sounded like he was ready to strangle my mom. But I won't let that happen, ever. I heard my mom fire another angry statement, saying:_

"_It's not that easy! I have a son, a life which I don't want to ruin! My life was peaceful without you, and it shall remain like that forever."_

_What? I didn't get anything at all. I heard running footstep towards the door, I quickly ran to my room and pretended to sleep. My mom came in and I can hear her crying. I felt a tear drop on my cheek but she quickly wiped it away and gently caressed my cheek._

_She leaned into my ear and whispered something. "I love you Alex. You shall know everything soon, but for now, let's just keep things the way they are. I love you son." With that, my mom kissed my cheek and left the room._

_I slowly sat up and took a deep breath. I walked up to my window and looked outside. What is happening? Why is all of this happening? Why does my mom need to suffer like this? What did she mean by 'you shall know everything soon'? Did she keep a secret from me? And what does everything got to do with Troy?_

_End of Alex's POV Flashback_

--

_**Nobody's POV**_

The next morning, Alex woke up in heavy breathing. The happenings last night were repeating in his head. He quickly stood up and walked to the window to see if what was on his head was only a nightmare or if it really happened. He was relieved to see that there was no black car and no shattered bottle of beer outside their house, so he thought it was only a nightmare. That's what he thought it was, but it was actually real, it all happened last night.

Alex took a deep breath and prepared for the day. As Alex went downstairs, he saw his mom on the kitchen counter. He saw some Advil on the counter and also and ice bag.

"Umm… Morning Mom. Are you okay?" Alex asked as he approached Gabriella and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, of course. Why did you ask?" Gabriella was confused.

"Because there's Advil and an ice bag on the counter, unless you're not the one who used it—Aha! You had someone here last night didn't you? Have you been dating?" Gabriella just laughed at Alex's theory.

"Oh Alex, I'm not dating anybody and no one was here last night. I just got a little headache, that's all." Gabriella replied to her son.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella woke up 4 o'clock in the morning and quickly dressed up and looked if Troy was still there, with no luck, he was still there. Gabriella went out and knocked on Troy's car window._

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"_Troy!" Gabriella shouted from outside. "Troy! Open the door!" Troy woke up and opened the door._

"_What—OWW!" Troy said as the pain struck his head._

"_Are you okay?" Gabriella asked, worriedly._

"_He—oww—headache!" Troy managed to say it through the pain._

"_Come inside the house Troy. We'll fix that headache." Troy stood up and followed Gabriella in the house._

_Gabriella took out an Advil, ice bag, and she started preparing to make Troy a cup of coffee. Troy sat on the dinning room and kept on groaning of the pain. Gabriella sat beside Troy with the Advil, ice bag, and cup of coffee._

"_Here, drink this." Gabriella said as she gave Troy the Advil and a glass of water, after he had drunk it down, she gave him a cup of coffee. "Here's some coffee and an ice bag, put it in your face. You're full of bruises. I'll be back, I'll just get my first aid kit."_

_After Gabriella had taken the first aid kit, she cured, and bandaged Troy's cuts and bruises. A little later, around six o'clock, Gabriella woke Troy up from his sleep in the couch._

"_Troy, wake up." Gabriella shook Troy. "Troy." Troy shifted and sat up._

_He yawned and looked at Gabriella. "Umm… Thanks Gabi."_

_Gabriella put a finger on his mouth to 'shush' him. "Do not call me Gabi because we are still not in good terms. I am just nice to you now because if Alex sees you, that would be chaos. Got it?" Troy just nodded in response and Gabriella took off her finger off of his mouth. "He'll be down here in thirty minutes, so you better go."_

"_Okay. Anyway, thanks again Gabriella. I hope we can arrange a proper meeting soon." Troy said, biding his goodbye to Gabriella._

"_Whatever Troy." This just made Troy smile. "Go, before he sees you and before that paparazzi catch you in my household."_

"_Well, I don't mind if they do." Troy gave Gabriella a cheesy smiled, which earned him a glare. "Okay, I'm going. Bye." Troy waved as he went out._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh. Well, I was just making sure because I had a very weird dream. Some sort of nightmare." Alex explained.

"What happened in the dream?"

"Well, it's like this. Troy arrived here drunk, and then you guys started arguing. And I was part of your argument and I don't why." As Alex started telling his dream, Gabriella stiffened. _So he saw all that happened last night? _Gabriella thought. "And then you went to my room and you were crying and you whispered something to me, you said that_ 'You shall know everything soon, but for now, let's just keep things the way they are.'_" Alex looked at his mom weirdly. "And you know what the weirdest thing about it?"

"What?"

"Is that it feels like its real. It feels like you hid something from me. It feels like you lied to me."

**Thanks to all that subscribed and had favorite my story. THANK YOU! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!!**

** Xoxo, zanessa1410**

** Ynz**


	4. Chapter 4: Helping each other

_Trust and Love_

_Chapter 4: Helping each other_

Gabriella froze. Her heart broke into millions of pieces when Alex had told his nightmare, which really happened.

"Mom?" Alex asked, seeing that her mom went out of the blue. "Mom!"

"Huh?" Gabriella had snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry."

A sound broke out from outside.

"Oh man! The bus! I gotta go mom!" Alex grabbed his bag and dashed off.

"But you didn't even have breakfast yet!" She called off.

"I'll have it in school later! See you Mom!" He called off before entering the school bus.

Gabriella sighed. _Having Troy know where I am and about Alex is getting even harder. What happens if he knew that Alex was his? _Gabriella thought. She sighed again. _This isn't gonna be easy._

With Troy

Troy knocked on the house of the Danforths, hoping to catch Chad before he goes to the gym. Troy knocked one more time, no one still answered. He was about to give up when Chad opened the door. The two men just looked at each other, examining their cuts and bruises. Chad was about to close the door when Troy put his foot on the door to stop him.

"What do you want, Bolton? The last time we saw each other, we weren't best friends anymore. So, beat it, man." Chad hissed.

"Come on, man. We may not be best friends, but we are brothers. And I came here to apologize for my misbehavior yesterday and…" Troy said as Chad lifted his head to look at Troy. "I really need your help right now. I'm desperate."

Chad opened the door widely for Troy to come in. They sat down at the couch and Bob, the butler, handed out drinks for them. Chad couldn't resist and say no to Troy because he knew that if he needed help, Troy would be doing the same for him, in an argument or not.

"So… what is it about?" Chad asked.

"It's about… Gabriella."

"What about it, man?"

"She… I want her back, Chad. I want her back so badly. I… I went to her house yesterday, drunk, and she, of course, didn't like it. We started shouting at each other until we ended up fighting but you know what? She still took care of me this morning. Well, it was because her son was gonna wake up but still, she didn't tell me to go and drive out and do crazy stuff. She knocked at my car window and told me to get in their house so she can fix my headache." Troy sort of rambled but Chad could catch up. Being friends for 24 years didn't mean that they just knew each other; they inhaled and basically live like they were conjoined twins who knew everything the other one does.

"Dude, why did you shout at her? You just made everything worse. She never likes men who shout at her and to think you know everything."

"Don't you think I know that after 2 years of dating her?"

"I know, I know but the question is… why did you do it?" Chad asked him.

"I think it's because she already forgot about me. I can't accept that after everything we've been through and everything we've said to each other, she forgot about me. Why would she forget about me so easily? We even promised each other that we will get married one day, have that white picket fence she wanted, have kids, have a dog and grow old together. Plus she has a son, a life, probably a great job and a husband." Troy realized that he didn't see any 'man of the house' when he went inside earlier. "Where is her husband anyway?"

"That I can't tell you Troy boy." Chad said as he leaned on the couch.

"Why?"

"Because you need to know it on your own. Do some research or whatever."

"Yeah, why not." Troy shrugged. Suddenly, Troy's phone vibrated. He looked at it to that his alarm to go to the office had gone off. "Hey, thanks for the help, man." Troy stood up and turned to look back at Chad.

"I'm sorry, man." Chad apologized.

"Hey, brothers fight." Troy replied.

"We're still brothers." Chad said as he stood up and gave Troy a hug.

"Anyway man, I'll see you in the gym. I really need to go. Bye!" Troy said as he opened the door and got to his car.

"Sure. Bye!" Chad replied and closed the door.

At Troy's office

Troy opened his laptop and double-clicked Mozilla Firefox, and went to Google. He typed in Gabriella's full name and a lot of results came out. He clicked the one at an East High school paper.

**On the paper:**

_Gabriella Montez leads the Wildcats Scholastic Decathlon team to victory and Troy Bolton leads Wildcats Basketball team to championships! Wildcats are unbearable. Go Wildcats!!..._

Troy just smiled at the memory and went back to the Google search of Gabriella and clicked another one.

**On the paper:**

_Gabriella Montez graduates first in Medicine as she follows the footsteps of her well-known mother, Maria Montez, who is now a retired surgeon. Maria Montez left her hospital and walked down from being a chief resident to rest up and catch up with her grandson, Alexander Alan Montez…_

Troy just shrugged and remembered that that's why they always move because it was at times when Maria Montez gets transferred to another hospital. He realized that he needed to look for the right article that he was looking for. Scanning on the first page, he saw nothing that satisfied him on his research; but as he clicked on the second page, he saw the right one he needed. He clicked it and an error occurred.

"What? What happened?" Troy asked himself.

_You are not allowed to see this page. You are not an authorized person. Please leave this page before we detect your hard drive and internet cable or Wi-Fi. 10…_ It said as it started to count backwards from 10. Troy quickly closed the window and closed his laptop.

"DAMN! How am I supposed to get it now?" He asked himself again. He just sat there and suddenly mouth form into a smile. "I'm Troy Bolton! Getting a whiz would be easy." He shouted.

With that Troy turned off the lights and went back to his bed to get some rest, and get ready for a bright day tomorrow. _To thought you can hide everything from me._ He thought.

The sun rose to a beautiful burst of the morning dew. Gabriella yawned and took a shower. After taking her shower she dressed up and knocked on the door of her son.

"Alex, get up." She said as she knocked on the door and received a groan as a response. She smiled and went downstairs to cook up breakfast for the two of them.

Alex looked at his alarm clock to see that it was already 6:45 am, and the bus arrives at his house at 7:30. He groaned and got up to take a shower. After dressing up, he went down with his bag on his shoulder and saw his mom preparing the table for breakfast.

"Morning mom." He kissed his mom and put his bag on the sofa, and took a seat on the table.

"Morning to you too." Gabriella said as she turned on the television on the kitchen but lowered the volume.

"Hey, I think I'll be out by 7. Maybe we can get some dinner at your Uncle Peter's pizza house. Sound good?" Gabriella asked as she took her jacket from the rack by the door.

"Yeah, sure." He looked at his mom as she grabbed on her stuff for work. _Guess she's going to work early. _He thought.

"Meet you at the Pizza house later, ok?" Alex just gave a nod as a response to his mother. "Anyway, I need to go already. The chief got me locked." Gabriella said as she made a face which caused Alex to chuckle, and that made her smile. "I'll see you later." She put her hand on the door knob and looked at her son again. "Love you." She smiled and went out.

Alex just smiled weakly and put his plate on the sink. He took a deep breath in and took his bag. Every time Gabriella goes to work early, the mother and son have a routine. When she already left, he will wait for his school bus inside the house and when the bus arrives, he will take the spare keys of the house with him and lock the house before going in the bus.

Troy's office

"How could that be not possible?!" Troy was mad. No, furious. He wanted a whiz tech person but eventually he couldn't get one.

"Because Sir, it's somewhat illegal." Answered his employee.

"Illegal? We are going to pay the whiz person or whatever! That's not illegal… and not bad."

"Not that Sir. What I mean is hacking in into the files of the Department of Health. It's practically under the government Sir." The employee reasoned out.

"Whatever. Just get the hell out of my office and out of my site. I'm in a bad mood, so tell everyone not to give me bad news. Okay?" The employee just nodded in response before leaving Troy's office.

_What am I gonna do? I need to see this. I think it will open up a little something and another something that Gabriella just can't resist in seeing, so she would really need to see me. But the failure in my plan is, how is it supposed to happen if I can't hack this stupid site. Well, I can directly take it from the main office but Gabriella would easily know about it. This isn't working. I think I need another plan. _Troy thought.

It was a long day for Troy as he was signing papers for some commercial that Nike wanted him to do. He sighed and leaned back on his chair. He was about to fall into deep slumber when his phone rang.

Chad Calling

Troy groaned and answered the phone. "Yes Chad? I was about to—"

"_Troy, Jessica just called me! After 10 fucking years!"_

"Jessica who?"

"_Jessica Parkson! The mother of Jesse William Danforth! Clear enough?"_

"Yeah… Why'd she call you?"

"_She wants to take Will away from me! I don't know what to do."_

"What?! After 10 years you struggled juggling your children, who have different mothers, and she wants the custody of Will just now? After 10 years of abandoning you in thin air, and saying she now wants custody? That's not fair, man."

"_I know!! What should I do, dude? I'm practically panicking here."_

"I think you should take this to the court."

"_What?! Are you insane?!?!" _

"A little, but you have a big chance in this one. Will has been with you for 10 years and you told him the truth. You told him he was conceived in drunken sex and his mother left him. We have a case here! After you win, you can arrange a rule or agreement or something."

"_I think I'll take your offer, man. So where do I sign?"_

"Chad! Seriously, you need a real lawyer to handle this, not me."

"_You're Troy Bolton, that's close enough."_

"Shut up, Chad! Don't get too nervous and freaked out. I will be in testimony. Don't worry."

"_Okay. I'll just go to a Law firm and file it as a case, right?"_

"Yes but before you do that, look for the best lawyer, so you won't lose."

"_Okay. Got that, captain."_

"And bring Will because they might something out of him. Okay, man?"

"_Sure… yeah… we'll go to the firm after school."_

"That's a great idea."

"_Can I ask for a favor, Troy?"_

"Anything, man."

"_Can you baby sit my kids for tonight? It's Bob's day-off, so no one's going to watch the kids."_

"Sure, I'll do it."

"_Thanks, man."_

"No problem."

Both men hang-up and Troy went back to his work. Instead of having those 20 minutes of break, he used it all just talking with Chad. Well, at least it was for a good cause.

After school, Alex quickly went to his report buddy's house, Aimee Harriet's house. They were making on their report about frogs and their nature around them in life. Alex and Aimee were just making experiments and observing the frogs on their daily basis.

It was already 7 o'clock and Alex freaked. "Sorry Aimee, I can't join you guys for dinner because I still need to meet up with my mom at the pizza house. Anyway, bye!" Alex left with a small wave and hurried out.

He used his bike to go to the pizza house. He thought his mom was already there, but she wasn't. _Maybe I'm just early, I'll just wait for her. _He thought.

The clock read 8 o'clock; Alex had been sitting at the same spot for an hour. Workers went up to him and asked if he wanted anything, but he declined the attention. His stomach really wanted to eat now but how was he supposed to eat when the person he was waiting for was 1 hour late. But if she was late, she would call him or text him to inform him about everything.

_Is she really coming?_ He asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5: You and me

_Trust and Love_

_Chapter 5: You and me_

The door of the pizza was opened and Alex took a look if it was his mom but no luck, it wasn't his mom. It was a family of four walking in and all happy. He sighed. A lot of people had been walking pass him and had entered and exited the pizza house. It was already 8:30 and he was hungry. He dug into his pocket and saw that he still got $5 left. He put his money back in his pocket because he was saving money for something. He sighed and stood up. As he was heading for the door, someone called him that made him stop and turn.

Troy arrived at the Danforth household around 5 pm; he was just an hour late in babysitting Chad's children. The office took a hold on him.

"Hey kids, I'm so sorry I'm late." Troy apologized as he got inside the house.

"It's okay Uncle Troy. Anyway, what are we gonna do today?" Cassie asked Troy.

"Umm… I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Pizza! Pizza!" Max screamed.

"Usually, we go shopping and then to Uncle Peter's Pizza House to have dinner." Cassie simply said with a mysterious grin.

"Shopping?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, at the mall."

"Oh, umm… come on, let's go shopping!" He grabbed their hands and went to the garage where he parked the car.

Cassie looked at Troy's car. "Umm, Uncle Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"That car is not child safety." She pointed at Troy's two door Mercedes CL **(picture on my profile)** car.

"This is one of the safest cars in the world, even though it looks like this."

"But the problem is there are three of us and that is only a two door car."

"Then what do want me to do?" Troy asked.

"We always use the other car when dad goes out with us." Cassie pointed at the car beside Troy's Mercedes. It was a Subaru Legacy Tourer **(picture on my profile)**.

"Oh…" Troy replied and Cassie handed him the keys and they drove off.

They took a stroll at the park before going to the mall and doing shopping. Troy knew how hard it was to shop with women but he didn't that it was harder to shop with kids instead of women. he was now carrying a cart full of toys and clothes. Paying for them was not easy when Cassie starts to ask Troy which color of the same shirt was better to wear.

"Uncle Troy, which color is better, the yellow or the purple?" Cassie asked, holding two shirts which were exactly the same but different in color.

"Umm…" Troy scratched the back of his neck. "I think the yellow one is nice."

"No, I think the purple one is nicer. I'll take the purple one." Cassie said as she handed the shirt to the cashier.

_How does Chad put up with this kind of things? Wait, it's his children! He doesn't have a problem. _Troy thought.

Eventually, he didn't have a problem with Max, only if he was going to run somewhere and you don't know where he went. They looked for him for about 30 minutes until they found him outside the restroom calling, "Uncle Troy!"

After the mallarziness (mall craziness), the trio went to Uncle Peter's Pizza House at 8 o'clock and their stomachs rumbling for pizzas. Troy quickly ordered a cheese pizza because as Cassie said, Maxwell doesn't like anything else on top but cheese.

As they were eating their dinner, Troy spotted someone who looked familiar to him. He looked like as if he already saw him in his life. He felt a connection. He looked around and looked back at the kid, and saw that he wasn't with someone and he also wasn't eating. What was he doing here then? This is a crazy, crowded and noisy place to think, so he wouldn't be thinking. The kid stood up and was headed for the door when…

"Alex!" Cassie shouted.

The boy turned and it was indeed Alex Montez who Cassie saw. She was thrilled because she had a little crush on Alex once when he saved her from the playground.

_Flashback_

_Chad and Gabriella were at the Playground with their 7 year old boys and Chad's 5 year old girl and 2 year old boy. Will, Alex and Cassie were playing at the jungle gym while little Maxwell, stayed with Chad and Gabriella._

"_Hey Alex, can you do this?" Will asked as he hanged upside down from a bar._

"_That's easy." Alex said as he did the same trick._

"_How about this?" Will showed another trick and Alex copied._

_As the two were showing off, they didn't know that Cassie was looking at them and observing them. Cassie was a 5 year old girl, a stage of a child where they like to copy what they have observed._

"_Well, can you jump from here to the ground?" Will pointed the ground._

"_That is so old school, Will." As he ended his statement, both boys took a jump and landed on their feet with satisfied smiles._

_All of a sudden, Cassie was amazed by what she saw, so she copied it and she was now screaming when everybody looked at her. Chad handed Max to Gabriella as he ran towards the jungle gym. The timing was right when Troy ran towards the jungle gym and Cassie landed on his hands and arms._

"_Are you okay?" Alex asked as he put her down on the grass, making her sit up._

_She looked at him and hugged him before saying, "Thank you."_

_End of Flashback_

"Come over here!" Cassie called out. Alex sighed and walked over at their table.

"Hey Cass, I'm not really in the mood." Alex said as he scrunched up his face and not paying any respect or attention to the people who she was with.

"Are you okay? Why are you alone?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, mom didn't show up. We were supposed to meet here at 7 to have dinner but… yeah." Alex said.

This caught Troy's very attention. "Why don't you join us? I bet you haven't had dinner yet."

Alex turned around and saw Troy Bolton, his idol. "Hey, Wow… Troy Bolton." He said simply surprised and gave Troy a man hand shake. "Nah, I think I'll just go home."

"Come on, man. Pizza's delicious. You can't decline this. Plus, I've been looking at you and you are seriously hungry, man. From the look in your eyes, you're hungry and the way how you spoke earlier. I've been through hunger, Alex." Troy said as if he knew Alex for a long time.

Alex smiled and just sat down beside Cassie. "Thanks." With that, he took a bite of the delicious pizza.

After an hour of having fun and eating, Troy, Cassie, Alex and an energetic Maxwell, took a walk at the park.

"So, you're a basketball player at your school, right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, captain actually. How'd you know I was a basketball player?" Alex asked.

"The kicks and the body. That was how I looked back in high school. I was always with my kicks, never took them off during day, but at night, I take them off."

"That's what I also do." Alex said surprisingly.

"Really? Man, you really remind me off my high school days." Both men chuckled.

"The only difference is, I'm not yet in high school."

"True, true."

As 10 o'clock stroke, they were all home, except for Alex. He was still at the Danforths household. After cleaning and tucking in Maxwell, he went downstairs and walked up to Alex.

"Come on, let me take you home." Alex nodded.

"Where do you live anyway?" Troy asked.

"Just a few houses away from here." Troy nodded and shrugged.

"Cassie, you know my emergency number, right?" He called out.

"Yup!"

"Call me if something is wrong and please lock the door. I'll be back." Troy said as he took the keys from the counter and waved at Cassie before going out with Alex.

At the hospital

It was about 7:45 in the evening and Gabriella was getting ready to take off her scrub suit when a doctor called her out. She was going to call Alex to inform him that she won't make it, but the doctor already pulled her and they went in to the O.R.

After the surgery, she looked at the time to see that it was already 10 o'clock in the evening. _Alex is probably mad at me right now. I better get home fast and make it up to him. _She thought. Upon arriving at their house, she saw that there were no lights on. _Maybe he's already sleeping. _She thought. But as she went in and looked inside Alex's room, there was no 10 year old boy lying down on the bed. She was so worried.

Gabriella Montez had never been scared in her entire life, except the time when she got pregnant and there was no more Troy to ease all of life's difficulties and pain. Troy was her strength when they were still together and were so happy. As she knew about the pregnancy, she became very scared and Troy wasn't there to be her knight in shinning armor.

As she got downstairs, she took a hold of her bag and took out her phone to dial his son's number but unfortunately, there was no answer because he was out of reach. A million things that might've happened to Alex by now, was running through her mind. She was like a computer on over drive that couldn't stop working. She went to the living room and grabbed the phone to ring in the police.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked as someone picked up.

"_Yes. Hello. How may I help you, Ma'am?" _

"Can someone please come here over at my house? My son is missing. I don't know where he went and this is the first time that something like this happened."

"_Okay Ma'am. May I know your name and address please?"_

"This is Dr. Gabriella Montez." By that statement the officer got alarmed.

"_Dr. Montez? Why didn't you say so? We know the address like forever. We'll be there in 5 minutes and… I hope dear Alex is okay."_

"Yeah, me too. Thanks." With that, they both hang up.

Gabriella was at the porch waiting for the police to come. As soon as she heard sirens, she saw her friend Peter, a police officer. She rushed to him and hugged him. They have been friends for years and Peter was like a father to Alex but he never approved. He just like Peter by being his mother's friend.

"Thanks for being here, Peter." She said as she released from the hug. "Chad couldn't be here because he is in NYC right now with Will."

"Yeah, with all the custody and stuff." Peter said as Gabriella just nodded in response. "Anyway, when was the last time you saw Alex?"

"About 7 o'clock this morning. I needed to go to the hospital early so I left him but he knows the drill when I'm out."

"What is that drill exactly?"

"Umm… He takes the spare house keys with him and goes to school. After his school, he can do his homework or whatever he wants and stuff. When 7 o' clock in the evening strikes, we meet at Uncle Peter's Pizza House. That's the usual thing routine." Gabriella explained.

"Uh huh. So, did you arrive at the Pizza house?" Gabriella fell silent at the question and just looked down. "I'll take that as a no." she just smiled weakly and looked at Peter. "I say, we better check the Pizza house, maybe he was waiting for you. Or he might be around the corner, going home."

"Do you think something happened to him?" Gabriella asked worried about her son's safety.

"Nah, he'll be fine. The streets are full his night shift police men." Peter just smiled cheekily at her.

"You know, I wish I had a dad like you, you know." Alex smiled and suddenly chuckled. "You're Troy Bolton, who wouldn't want you for a dad. But the great thing is that even though you are Troy Bolton, you are still down-to-earth, you know."

"Really? Gee, thanks. So, umm… where is your dad anyway? If you don't mind me asking." Troy asked with curiosity.

"Well, I never knew him. My mom didn't tell me any stories about him, just a bunch of little bit info there and here; some of them just slip unnoticed. I think she didn't want me to know. But you know what she told me?"

"What?"

"That it wasn't a one night stand and that she loved my dad so much that she just had to leave him because it would affect his future if she told her about the baby thing… the 'ME' thing. But the thing was that she said that at the day I was conceived, it was the greatest night of her life and she never had anything like it. So yeah, I want to know my dad."

"Wow… I wish that's how my ex-girlfriend felt when we had the night of our lives. But we didn't conceive anything though."

"Oh… what happened? You broke up or something? As I heard it from the news that you haven't dated anyone yet. The last one you dated was your classmate back in high school."

"Yeah, well, she left me without even saying a proper goodbye. She just sent me a letter without her address on it. It said that she needed to go because her mother needed to move because of work and stuff, but I didn't believe it. She wasn't like that. She was that kind of girl that you would want to spend the rest of your life with."

"You're in love, man." Troy just shrugged and wrapped his arm around Alex.

"Anyway, that is our house." He pointed at the house with police cars at the front. "That's my Mom." He pointed at a brunette with a very cute figure and very beautiful eyes. When the woman that Alex called Mom turned around, his heart stopped beating and he didn't know what to do. He was just hanging out with his ex-girlfriend's son. He couldn't believe it.

When Gabriella turned around, she saw none other than Troy Bolton with his son. She froze like ice and just looked at those piercing blue eyes that always gave her the chills that no other man can give. She didn't know what to do. She was just staring at his son with Troy. She never thought this day would come. Never.


	6. Chapter 6: A lot to know

_Trust and Love_

_**Chapter 6: A lot to know**_

"So, this is goodbye?" Alex asked Troy after he had pointed out his Mom. Troy did not respond to him. He was still looking at Gabriella, staring at her. "Troy? Troy!"

"Huh? What? I did laps 30 times, Coach!" Troy said as he just snapped out of his mesmerizing gaze at Gabriella Montez, his high school sweetheart.

"Whoa. You do 30 laps a day?" Alex asked, trying to hold himself from laughing.

"No, 30 times a week. Who said I do that?" Troy asked.

"Who else? You, duh."

"No, I didn't."

"Uh yeah you did. After you stopped checking out my mom, man."

"I wasn't checking out your mom. I was…" Troy tried to reason out.

"Tell it to the judge, Troy." Alex said as he was headed to his house. He stopped at his tracks and turned back to Troy. "Are you just gonna check out my mom from afar or do want a closer look?"

"Hey, I ain't like that, Alex."

"Just kidding. C'mon, you told me you're taking me home. Well, you haven't taken me home, man." Troy just smiled and put his armed around the boy as he walked with him to their house. "Let's go check my mom out." Alex suddenly blurted.

"Hey!" Troy said as he ran after Alex to the house.

As they reached the house, they were now out of their breaths. They laughed and Troy wrapped his arms around Alex and hugged him tightly then just smiled with slight relief.

"I can't breathe, Dad!" Alex screamed it out loud, but this wasn't noticed by the two men who practically tired themselves from running. It broke Gabriella's heart into millions of pieces. It just showed how much Alex wanted a dad that he can have fun with. This even broke Peter's heart because after years of knowing Alex and trying to be his dad and also trying to get his approval on dating his mom, he never called him 'Dad'.

Troy hugged him tightly and released him with a laugh. "I don't intend to kill you, you know." He looked at Alex and smirked a little.

"Hey, what? You look at me like I did something wrong." Alex added with a chuckle.

"You know, you remind me a lot of me in my younger times." Troy said.

"You actually told me that a couple times today." Alex chuckled.

"It's just weird that you're like a mini me."

"Well, it's nice to have Troy Bolton. Just kidding, I like you as the down-to-earth Troy, man."

"Thanks." Troy smiled.

"Anyway, Troy this is my mom, Gabriella Montez." Troy walked up to her and took her hand. They both felt the sparks when he took her hand and kissed it with his gentle lips on her hand. For the first time in 10 years, she felt the lips she had longed to feel… but it was only on the hand.

She closed her eyes to avoid her tears to fall. "Hi Troy." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"That's Peter." Alex said plainly as he pointed out to Peter who was beside Gabriella.

"Why don't we come in." Gabriella said as she motioned everyone to come in.

All of them went in and settled in the living room. They suddenly fell silent and they all felt uncomfortable. But then Alex broke out the silence.

"So Mom, why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I am so sorry, sweetie. There was an emergency surgery and they just suddenly grabbed me to the O.R." Gabriella explained.

"It's okay. I am really meant to thank you Mom because I got to meet Troy!" Alex stood up and sort of wrestled Troy.

Gabriella just smiled at this and wished that she could just approach Alex's dad in a peaceful way and tell him that she knew that she made a mistake of not telling him. But she couldn't because it would be like making another disaster in her happy and peaceful life. But isn't it like being selfish?

"Alex, it's getting late and you still have school tomorrow. Go and change for bed."

"Can I just show Troy my room?" Alex asked. This made Peter a little jealous that Alex wanted Troy to go to his room and he never wanted anyone in his room except his mom and some friends.

"Sure but be sure to sleep as soon as he comes out, okay?"

"Sure Mom. Thanks a lot." Alex said as he dragged Troy to his room.

As he turned on the lights, he saw a few posters of himself and his team, the Los Angeles Lakers. They walked in the room and Alex showed him around. The room was covered with bright blue wallpaper and pictures of him and his mom hung on the walls. One thing caught his eye the most. He walked towards it and just examined it. He smiled to himself and just shook his head. He never knew she still had it and kept it. Staring at his old jersey in high school which read 'BOLTON 14' brought back old times and the most memorable moments with Gabriella.

"I can see you're staring at your old jersey." Alex said as he walked up to Troy.

"Where'd you get this?" Troy asked, not taking his eyes off of the framed jersey.

"Mom bought it for me. She told me she got it on ." Troy chuckled.

"For how much?"

"She told me she bought it for one million." This made Troy shake his head. "But I know she didn't buy it for one million, I feel like she stole it from you." Alex shrugged.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella sat inside Troy's room doing homework. As Gabriella got finished with hers, she lied down on Troy's bed and just closed her eyes and just tried to feel everything around her with eyes closed. _

"_Gabriella?" Troy looked at her as if she was insane._

"_Hmm?" She replied, still smiling._

"_Are you okay?" Troy asked._

"_What?"_

"_Are you okay?" He repeated._

"_Why?" She giggled._

"_You're smiling." Troy chuckled._

"_Is it bad to smile?" Again, she giggled but even harder and cuter this time, which made Troy smile softly._

"_Well, no. But when you're lying down on the bed with eyes closed and smiling, it seems weird." Troy then lied down beside her and closed his eyes._

"_Weird is…good. For me, it means that I'm unique if I'm weird." With that, she giggled again._

"_You're more than unique. You're extraordinary." Troy opened his eyes and turned around to look at Gabriella. Then he smiled._

_Gabriella opened her eyes and turned around to look at Troy. She smiled at him then sat up and said, "But I'm only extraordinary when I'm with you."_

_With that line, Troy grinned and sat up. He held both of her hands. He gripped them tight for her to feel that he was there. "You know what?"_

"_What?" She smiled and bit her lip as she looked him in the eyes._

"_I believe that we can be extraordinary, weird, insane or unique together…than ordinary, simple or normal apart." By now, Gabriella was already smiling from ear to ear. "I love you, Gabriella." She giggled then suddenly a big smirk surrounded her face._

"_If you love me, you should give me your jersey." She stood up and pointed at Troy's framed jersey hanging on his wall. Gabriella have been meaning to ask for it since their Senior year when they changed the basketball uniforms. Troy kept his old jersey and framed it to remind himself where he started and how he valued what he had in East High._

"_What?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow and 'vavavoom!' "Ok, ok. You can have it. It's just because I do and will love you forever." Troy grinned as she stuck out her tongue out._

_End of Flashback_

Troy smiled to himself as he reminisced those days.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex asked as he was about to laugh at Troy.

"Huh? What?"

"You were smiling like a little kid just received a cookie when he is not supposed to eat one."

"Oh… I just remembered something about that jersey." Troy smiled softly.

"Well—"

Alex got cut off by Gabriella who just knocked on the door and opened it a little bit. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, Mom."

She walked towards the two men and she then hugged her son. "Alex, I think it's now time for you to go to bed and for Troy to go home."

"What? But it's not yet—" Alex stopped as he saw that it was almost 12 in the midnight. "Ok, fine. You win this time, Mom."

"Uh huh. I do. A point for me." Gabriella giggled. "Now, you go get ready for bed and say goodbye to Troy."

"Ok." He replied. "Bye Troy. I hope to see you again. You should come and visit anytime you want…in school, home or at mom's work—"

"My work?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Yeah. 'Cause sometimes, I'm there." Alex explained as Gabriella just responded with a nod.

"Feel free, man."

"Don't worry, maybe sometimes you can come to my practice. Where do you go to school anyway?" Troy asked.

"The school just a block from here. I bet you know what it is." Alex replied.

"Touché." Troy said. "Anyway, as your mom said, I best be going…still got practice tomorrow…and LAPS." He said, emphasizing on 'laps'.

"Oh yeah. Good luck on that one anyway. Bye Troy." Alex smiled and hugged Troy before he and Gabriella walked out of his room.

As they got out, both took a deep breath in and looked at each other. A small awkward silence surrounded the place. The both of them were just standing there and looking around the house, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Uhmm Troy, I think we should go down now." Gabriella said as she walked a bit forward and gestured Troy to follow her down.

"Oh yeah." He replied as they walked downstairs. _What now Troy? _"So, you actually became a doctor. I am happy for you. Thanks for the help with all the bruises and stuff last time." He smiled.

"That was not a problem. If I didn't get you going at that time, Alex would've been suspicious and he might ask what my relation with you is."

"What's so bad about telling him what we had before, Gabi?" Troy asked.

"First of all, do not call me Gabi because we're still not friends. And second, he would be so excited and he might push me to be with you again and such." Gabriella explained. "And plus, no man, no tears and no worries."

"Harsh much, Montez?" Gabriella glared at him. "O—k. So, where's Alex's dad anyway? That Peter guy outside doesn't really look like his father because of the way he introduced him as 'Peter'." Troy said.

"About Alex's father, THAT I will not discuss. And about Peter, he likes me so he helps me out here at home. I've known him since we moved here and ever since, he's been protecting us. Although nothing really happens much, he's got his eyes around this place." Gabriella explained again.

"How 'bout letting me help you out?" Troy asked.

"Why?"

"I like the kid, ok? I see myself in him. So, let me help." Troy really did like Alex but if he is close to him, then he'd be close to Gabriella.

"N—" Gabriella was about to say no when Troy interrupted.

"It was a statement, so I wasn't asking. No need for you to say no."

"But—"

"No buts or else I'll tell Alex about US before." Troy stared at Gabriella who gulped.

"Fine. Have it your way. BUT! If you cause trouble, you're meat!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Roger that." Troy smiled as they were headed out to the door. "Someday I'll know them…the stuff that you're keeping from me but right now, I'll respect you." With that, Troy went out and bid his goodbye to Gabriella and to Peter who was just outside the house.

"What was that all about?" Asked Peter, who now walked to close to Gabriella.

"Nothing. You better get going, it's getting late and I gotta hit the bed too."

"Ok, sure. If you need anything just call me up or the station."

"Ok. Thanks for the help, Peter." Gabriella smiled at him as he went to his car.

"Anytime, Gabs." He waved and left the compound.

"Ok, so I offered help and she accepted it. That's a start, right?" Troy passed the ball to Chad who was currently listening to him about last night.

"Yep! A great start actually but Gabi's tougher now and not too soft like before, Troy."

"Well, still, I plan to get her back from any man. But what's really bothering me is that thing about her husband and such so, I really wanna know that part of the story so bad. So that, I won't be able to make a mistake or like do something that might actually bring back his memory." Troy said as he threw a 3 pointer.

"Dude, you're making him sound like he's dead." Chad laughed.

"Oh! So he's not dead. Thanks for the clue, man."

"I really need to keep my mouth shut or else I might spill some beans to you and Gabriella would really get mad." Chad squinted.

"But you know what?" Troy asked.

"What?"

"At least I've crossed out the graveyard in search for her husband…or should I say ex-husband since she's now Montez." And Troy shot another 3.

"Heh. Graveyard." Chad then chuckled.

"Wait a minute." Troy said with an 'AHA!' expression.

"What? What?"

"Isn't Alex's last name Montez?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So… why is it Montez? Why not Alex's father's last name?"

"'Ask her not me." Chad said as they both took a seat on the benches.

"I'm a hundred and ten percent sure she's not gonna answer that." Troy went quiet all of a sudden, then, "Is it because she doesn't like the father? Maybe she's hiding Alex from him? Or could it be a custody thing?"

"Rest your head, man. Getcha head in the game for a while and let's practice. Everybody's here, come on." They got up with in just seconds of sitting down.

"Ughh! I'm tired!" Alex said as he flopped in the couch.

"How was basketball practice, Captain?" Gabriella asked as she was fixing some ham and egg sandwich for snacks.

"As always, I get Troy shot! The signature shot! WOOSH!" exclaimed Alex as he imitated Troy's shot. "Mom, you know what, the Troy shot feels like inborn in me because some of my friends try to do it but they just can't while **I **can."

"Don't be so boastful, Alex. And copying Troy's signature shot does not mean that it's inborn in you, it just makes you a great basketball player."

"LIKE TROY!"

"Speaking of Troy, he called earlier."

"What did he say?"

_Flashback_

_RING! RING! RING!_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Gabi!" With that, Gabriella knew who it was that called her._

"_Troy, who told you that you can call me Gabi?"_

"_Uhmm. No one. Anyway, I just called to invite you and Alex for dinner at my place tonight."_

"_Why?" Gabriella asked._

"_Is it bad to ask you guys to eat dinner with me? I'm lonely at home." Troy said and did some 'have pity on me' talk._

"_Eat with your butler or maid or whatever."_

"_You are really a harsh person now, Montez. Unlike before, you like to eat with me plus there was more fun before." Troy said with a husky tone at the last part._

"_Eww Troy. That would never happen again and besides I'm on call until midnight. So, I won't be home but it would be great if you could babysit Alex for me." Gabriella said._

"_Sure. I'd be happy to. We could do lots of stuff at my place. I've got games and DVDs. I'd do anything to help."_

"_Yeah, thanks. Don't do anything stupid that he might learn and don't teach him bad stuff."_

"_Ok, ok. It's not like I'm a bad person. You know me, Gabi. You can trust me." Troy went all sweet talk._

"_Thanks, Troy. But don't think that I didn't notice that you called me Gabi again! Sweet talk won't work, Bolton." Gabriella said._

"_Ok. Chill, Boss. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll text you when I'll go to your place and pick Alex up. Bye."_

"_Sure. Bye."_

_With that they both hung up and Gabriella just sighed and continued making sandwiches for Alex._

_End of Flashback_

"Well, he's gonna babysit you today. I've got work until midnight but I'll go and pick you up at his place." Gabriella explained.

"YES! Another day to hang out with Troy! Thanks Mom!" Alex jumped up and down and hugged his Gabriella. "Did he say where we're gonna hang out?

"Yeah, you'll be at his place. You'll also have dinner there."

"Oh my god! I gotta bring all my cool stuff so I can show them to him!" Alex ran upstairs but before he went inside his room, he looked back at his mom who was at the living room. "Thank you so much Mom. I love you!"

Alex went inside his room and packed up. This was the first time Alex said 'I love you' to Gabriella again in a long time. She smiled and looked up at Alex's room. _I better thank Troy again. _

How will a babysit with Troy go?

**Ok, so I changed my username to iamynz from zanessa1410 but I'm still the same writer who's gaga over Zanessa/High School Musical/Troyella. Anyway, I'm working on a Christmas special. What do you think?**

**Xoxo,**

**Iamynz **


	7. Chapter 7: Bolton Residence

_Trust and Love_

_**Chapter 7: Bolton Residence**_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" Gabriella said as she ran to the door to open it. "Come in, Troy. You can sit at the couch."

"Yeah. Thanks." Troy said as he went in and sat on the couch.

"Thanks again, Troy. Not only you made Alex happy today with hanging out with him but you've also helped me."

"Why are you thanking me so early? I haven't even taken him yet." Troy chuckled.

"Let's say he just did something earlier that made me very happy. And he actually did that thanks to you." Gabriella gave Troy the genuine smile which made Troy daze off.

"I'm ready to go!" Alex shouted as he got down with a bag pack and was all ready to have fun.

Alex woke Troy up and with that Troy smiled and stood up and took Alex's bag. "We'll best be going now, Gabriella. So that we can start the fun! Right, Alex?"

"Right!"

"Ok, ok. You behave there, ok? And please restrain from doing anything stupid, Alex. You might break something there and we'd have to pay the damages, got it?"

"It's ok, Gabriella. Let the kid have the night of his life! Ok wait, that came out wrong. What I meant was have fun at my place but you know, it'll be night and—"

Alex interrupted Troy. "Dude, I get it." He chuckled.

"I'll pick you up by midnight, ok?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And—"

Now, Gabriella was the one that was interrupted by Alex. "Don't worry, Mom. You've let others babysit me already. I know the drill. It's not like Troy's a creepy and scary person. He's cool. So, you should just trust him and then we'll go. Ok?" Alex said.

"Yes Sir." Answered Gabriella as she crouched down a bit to Alex's height. Troy did the same thing but he was facing Gabriella and he was behind Alex.

"See? Even the kid said to TRUST me." Troy smirked and raised both of his eyebrows two times.

"Oh, shut up, Troy." Gabriella said as she stood straight and Troy did as well.

"Ok, bye Mom." Alex said and kissed Gabriella on the cheek and ran outside to Troy's car.

"Bye Gabriella." Troy was gonna kiss Gabriella on the cheek when she grabbed his face and squished it.

"Don't you ever try, Bolton." With that, Gabriella released her gripped on Troy's face.

"Wow. I never remember you being that brutal and strong." Troy said as he touched his face.

"Living ad raising Alex alone made me even tougher and stronger." Gabriella replied and sat down on the couch.

"TROY! HURRY UP!" Alex shouted from the car.

"And there goes my car horn." Troy said sarcastically.

"Hey! If something happens to him—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm meat." Troy said as he rolled his eyes. "Bye Gabi." He said as he walked over to Gabriella.

"I said—" Gabriella wasn't able to continue what she was about to say because Troy suddenly kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll make sure he's safe. See you later, Montez." Troy went through the door, closed it and drove out of the compound.

Gabriella was now speechless and staring on a blank space. She touched where he kissed her and then blinked. Her brows furrowed as she blushed and rubbed her cheek. _What's with this? Snap out of it Gabriella! You were fine before, you'll be fine now. Period._ She stood up and walked to her room.

She laid down and closed her eyes…and then she started dreaming.

_Dream_

"_Oh gosh! Help!" Gabriella screamed as another contraction hit her. "Troy!"_

"_Mrs. Bolton, hold on. Mr. Bolton isn't here yet. He's still at work." Said a maid._

"_I can't. I can't hold on…any …longer." Gabriella screamed as she got another contraction._

"_Mrs. Bolton can't wait anymore! Go call a ambulance!" One maid hurried to the phone to call the Hospital._

"_Call all my friends, too. Please."_

"_You heard Mrs. Bolton!" Then another maid rushed to another phone to call Gabriella and Troy's friends._

"_OH MY GOD! TROY!" Gabriella screamed._

_The ambulance arrived and took Gabriella to the hospital. As they got there, Gabriella started screaming as more contractions came. After a few minutes, Troy and their friends got to the hospital just in time to see Gabriella being brought to the delivery room. They all quickly followed Gabriella. As they got to the door of the delivery room, Troy looked at his friends and they all smiled and nodded. With that, Troy went inside the delivery room and saw Gabriella screaming and holding the hand of a nurse._

_Troy walked over to the nurse and nodded. The nurse took his hand from Gabriella's grip and Troy sat beside Gabriella and held her hand tightly through the time._

"_Gabriella, I love you so much. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm here for you." Troy kissed Gabriella passionately._

"_Troy." With that, Gabriella pushed with all her might then she laid back down and closed her eyes a bit then she heard a cry of a baby._

"_Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. It's a boy." Both parents smiled at each other as Baby boy Bolton was given to Troy._

"_Look, Gabi. He's eyes are blue. A true Bolton." Troy said as a few tears streamed down his face._

_Gabriella giggled. "A junior Troy Bolton, a precious baby Bolton."_

_Their friends went in the delivery room and took a few photos of them with the precious joy that God gave the Boltons._

"_What will the name Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" asked the Doctor._

"_Alexander Alan Bolton." Gabriella ad Troy said in unison._

_End of Dream_

"OH MY GOD!" Gabriella woke up and looked at the clock. It read 6 o'clock and Gabriella's duty will start on 7 o'clock. "Damn, I got in a deep sleep with that dream. Why that kind of dream? Gosh. I better get up and take a shower. Nevermind that dream. It'll just bother me in my work. Maybe a quick shower will take it out of my mind."

Gabriella got inside the shower and turned it on. The warm water touched her skin and it felt so good that she dazed off and closed her eyes. _Alexander Alan Bolton._ "What was that?" Gabriella asked herself. She didn't notice that it was her that was actually thinking of that name. "Ughh. I really gotta go to work." She hurried and finished taking a shower and dressed up for work. She went down and took the house and car keys, and took off.

As she was doing charts, filling up those that were ok and not and putting some little information and reviewing the charts, she saw that she forgot to put on her pin. "I forgot again." Gabriella reached in her bag and took her pin with her name on it. But as she got it, she was only shocked to see the name on the pin.

_Dr. Gabriella Bolton_

"What is this? Bolton? What?" Gabriella blinked a few times and slapped herself a bit and looked at her pin again.

_Dr. Gabriella Montez_

"Oh god. What's happening to me?" Gabriella shook her head and continued her work.

**trust and love**

Both Troy and Alex were now laying down on the court floor. Both were panting and out of breath as they played basketball from 5 in the afternoon until 6 o'clock in the evening.

"You really are a good basketball player, Alex." Troy said.

"Well, Mom said that I got it from my dad. She said that he was also a good basketball player. Mom also said that she has a thing for basketball players when she was still in high school but not much in college." Alex explained.

"Oh really?" Troy acted as if he didn't know. He would know because he was one of the basketball players Gabriella dated.

"Yeah, so don't worry man. You have a chance with Mom! Right?" Alex laughed.

Troy laughed with Alex. "Yeah, yeah you goof ball."

"Hey, Troy, did you meet my mom before?" Alex asked in a quite serious tone.

"Uhmm. Why?" Troy asked. _Could it be that he found out already? Were we that obvious that we knew each other before?_

"Because you and mom went to the same high school, East High." Alex looked at Troy. "So, did you meet her then?"

"Uhmm… I don't think so."

"You didn't know her? How come? A beauty like my mom would've been noticed by you, man."

"I don't know."

Alex's brows furrowed but then he shrugged. "Well, do you have any yearbooks when you were in high school?"

_Oh god! The East high yearbook is plastered with my face and also Gabi's. I can't show that to him. _"Yeah, I do but it's not here. I think it's back home in Albuquerque. Why?"

"I wanted to show mom to you because maybe you'll recognize her. She was beautiful and still is now. She showed me pictures of her and her friends before. There was a picture of her and Uncle Chad. They looked cute." Alex laughed. "I always wonder if Uncle Chad and mom dated in high school because they actually looked cute together. Do you know?"

"Know what?" Troy asked.

"If mom and Uncle Chad dated before. Did they?" Alex asked curiously.

"As Chad told me before, he always saw your Mom as his sister. So, I bet they never dated." Troy explained.

"Wait, so you did know mom before."

"Huh?" Troy was now confused.

"Uncle Chad hangs out with her and talks about her with you. So, you've seen her, right?" Alex was now speculating which made Troy nervous.

"Nope. Uhmm..,Chad doesn't hang out with her with me and I just simply hear things about her from Chad as he talks about his everyday life during class. You know how boring it is in class and stuff like that so he yaps and yaps although we're in the front row seat of the class. How about you? Where do you sit in the class?" Troy was now so nervous in so many levels. If he spills the beans then he's dead.

"I sit at the center with my team and unlike you Troy, I listen to the teacher and take down notes instead of chit chatting with my team mates or getting girls." Alex snickered.

"Hey! I would've listened if that Uncle Chad of yours would stop yapping." Troy said in defense.

"Well, my purpose for listening is actually for me not to die when mom gets my grades because if my grades are low, she will take all my gadgets and I'll get kicked out of the basketball team." Alex explained.

"Yeah, same here. I tried to juggle basketball, class, your yapping Uncle Chad," Alex laughed. "and the one I loved, which I will not name!" Troy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. HER. Do you still love her Troy?" Alex asked.

"Well, I still do. I searched for her but she was so hard to find. I really do still love her." Troy smiled slightly as he remembered everything they had before.

"How about mom?" Alex asked surprisingly.

"WHAT?" This shocked Troy but he took it in a wrong way.

"I mean, how will you be with my mom if you're still in love with HER who is not named?" Troy chuckled in his question.

"You really do want me to be with your mom, don't you?"

"OF COURSE I DO! To have a cool dad like you would be…COOL! And just look at my mom, isn't just drop dead gorgeous?" Troy chuckled at this and just nodded. "See?" Alex smiled and paused for a while. "And to have a dad that I really like is a dream of mine."

Troy felt pity for Alex not having a dad. _What is it that Gabriella is just hiding Alex's dad's identity from him?_ "Hey get up, kiddo!"

"Huh?"

"You want me to be with your mom, right?" Alex nodded. "Then let's plan a love plan that would make her fall for Bolton Boy."

"Alright, Troy!" Alex smiled and got up. Both of them went outside the court and inside Troy's house.

"Now, go upstairs and take a bath. I bet you brought extra clothes to wear, right? So go and take a shower before we begin our dinner and our plan." Troy said to Alex.

"Aye aye, Captain Bolton!" Alex ran upstairs after he saluted to Troy which made him chuckle.

"Hey, Ann?" Troy called out to one of the maids.

"Yes Mr. Bolton?" replied the maid.

"Please prepare the table for dinner and tell Chef Andre not to put too much pepper because a kid will be eating with me." Troy explained.

"Yes Mr. Bolton." The maid walked away ad headed to the kitchen.

Troy went up to his room and took a warm shower. _ Why do I feel a sudden attachment to Alex? _Troy got out and dressed up. _I see so much of myself in him but only somewhat better._ There were so many things in Troy's mind about Gabriella and Alex. Everything so puzzled about them that he wants to figure it out all. _Who could Alex's father be? He must be one hell of a person for Gabriella to have a baby with him. Am I jealous of it? Is it this feeling? Jealousy? Am I so jealous of Alex's father and Gabriella's previous husband that I want to know who he is?_ Troy shook his thoughts away and headed down to the dining area to see Alex looking at the food with delight as he waited for Troy.

"Why haven't you started eating yet?" Troy smiled and asked Alex.

"Oh, hey Troy. Well, I was waiting for you. Mom said that it's not good not wait for other people who you'll eat with. Everybody should eat together." Alex said and smiled. "So, let's eat because you're here already."

"Sure." Troy sat down on his chair. "Let's eat!"

The two men ate like hungry bears and after dinner, the two were so full that they couldn't even move. They both flopped down the couch and closed their eyes.

"So, what's the plan now?" Troy asked.

"We plan the 'How-to-get-Alex's-Mom' plan!" Alex did an air fist pump.

"Doesn't it sound so obvious?"

"You're right. Hmm. What else could it be?" Alex asked himself and Troy.

"How about 'the Golden Boy' plan?" asked Troy.

"It's too obvious that you're involved in it. Hmm." Alex went back to thinking.

"How about 'the basketball' plan?" Troy suggested.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, TROY! I never knew you were a genius." Alex joked at the last sentence and laughed.

"Very funny, squirt." Troy attacked him and the two wrestled.

"Hey! I'm no squirt! I'm tall!" Alex defended as he got hold of Troy.

"Hmm. I know now…Dwib." Troy replied as he took down Alex.

"Still can't be. I'm not a geek. I'm a jock!" Alex stood up as he got release from Troy. He pump his fist up in the air and to the two men, there seem to be a spotlight on Alex that made him shine when he said 'I'm a jock'.

"We're jocks!" Troy said and joined Alex in the spotlight which came from nowhere. They laughed and flopped back to the couch.

"Troy, prepare." Alex said as he looked at Troy.

"For what?" asked Troy.

"Tonight, we will begin the basketball plan!"

"What?"

**trust and love**

What could be the plan of Troy and Alex?

**Xoxo,**

**IamYNZ**


	8. Chapter 8: The Basketball Plan

_Trust and Love_

_**Chapter 8: The Basketball Plan**_

"Why tonight?" Troy asked.

"Is it bad if it's tonight?" Troy didn't answer. "Just do your charms and whatever."

"I'm not even with terms with your Mom!" Troy exclaimed helplessly.

"What? What do you mean?" Alex asked in confusion.

"I mean…we're not even friends like that and remember she doesn't even trust me."

"Remember? Remember? I told her to TRUST you."

"But that's a different situation, Alex!" Troy said. "That was regarding you; to TRUST me on YOU not on her love or whatever."

"Blah! That's the same thing…TRUST." Alex replied as he pulled Troy up and pushed him upstairs.

"What?" said Troy helplessly. _I'm really in trouble right now._

"Now, let's get you dressed…something for a date!" Alex exclaimed as he pushed Troy inside his room and then he ran down to the kitchen.

"Hey Chef Andre?"

"Yes Alex?" Chef Andre looked at Alex and smiled.

"Can you cook up something for a date?" Alex asked as he looked in the fridge.

"Sure but may I ask why?"

"Well, I'm setting up a date for my Mom and Troy." This made Chef Andre chuckle.

"Ok then!" Chef Andre patted Alex's head before he went back to Troy's room.

-Trust and Love chapter 8-

Gabriella massaged her neck lightly and closed her eyes. "Ughh. What's next?" She said as she looked at the surgery board.

"You don't have any more surgery, Dr. Montez." Said a nurse who was organizing the surgery board.

"Huh?"

"It's already midnight, Doctor."

"It is? Wow. Time flies so fast when you're inside the O.R. for 5 hours." Gabriella smiled and looked at the nurse. "Anyway, time to check my patients before I head home. Thanks Talia." Gabriella took the patient charts and started to check her patients.

-Trust and Love chapter 8-

"Alex?" Troy called.

"What?"

"Is it really necessary to wear this kind of clothes?" Troy said as he went out of his walk-in-closet. "I mean look at me!"

"You're right. That's just too formal." Alex ran inside Troy's walk-in-closet and rummaged through his clothes. "You know what? I give up!" He walked out and flopped down at Troy's bed. "Just wear something you usually wear on a date." Alex closed his eyes then.

Troy walked back in and after a few minutes, he walked out. "Hey Alex!" Alex opened his eyes and looked at Troy.

"Wow! You look awesome." Alex said as he walked to Troy and circled him.

"See? I dress better than you." Troy chuckled as he teased him.

"Well, whatever. At least I know that you so into this thing!" Alex laughed.

Troy tickled Alex and the two of them went of laughing together and fooling around. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes? Come in." Troy said.

"Mr. Bolton, there's someone at the door." Said the maid.

The two men looked at each other with eyes wide open.

-Trust and Love chapter 8-

"Last patient to check tonight is…Mr. John Dawson." Gabriella said to herself as she walked on her way to the next room.

Gabriella got in but was still looking at the chart of Mr. Dawson. "Ok, Mr. Dawson, I'm here to check on how you're doing." She proceeded with checking all his vitals and nodded. "So, Mr. Dawson is doing fine." And as soon as Gabriella looked up at Mr. Dawson and the two female visitors, she knew. "Taylor?"

The woman that Gabriella called Taylor turned around. "Gabriella?"

"Do you guys know each other?" asked the other woman next to Mr. Dawson.

"Shannon, its Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." Taylor gave out her point to the other woman who was addressed as Shannon.

"Oh my god. Gabriella, we haven't seen you for so long. Are you John's doctor?" asked Shannon.

"Yes. I am."

"That's great! Come and sit here we have to catch up on things." Shannon, Taylor's younger sister said.

"I can't. I have to pick my son at—" Gabriella got interrupted.

"A son? You already have a son? Is that Bolton's? Oh my god! The more that we have to chitchat, girl." Shannon laughed but Taylor noticed that Gabriella was uncomfortable.

"Shannon, maybe we can talk with Gabriella next time. She might be tired from work." Taylor said.

"You really do have a point there. Well, bye anyway Gabs. See you soon." Shannon said as she bid her farewell.

Taylor followed Gabriella out of the room. "Hey Tay, I'm sorry." She turned around to look at her best friend in high school. Taylor McKessie was beside Gabriella throughout high school. They were like the girl version of Troy and Chad. Taylor wasn't also aware of the reason why Gabriella suddenly left Albuquerque. Taylor found no reason for her to go. She was happy there; with her group of friends, her mom, and with Troy. She was just as confused as everybody that Gabriella left. "I…I…I can't explain everything to you right now but—"

"It's ok, Gabriella. I've got a lot of time to listen to you. After all, we're friends…best friends even." Taylor smiled. "Let's just exchange numbers so I know where I can find you, ok?"

Gabriella nodded and they exchanged phone numbers. "Thanks for being understanding. It really helps with what I'm dealing right now but I promise that next time, I will tell you everything that happened."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I better go back in now. See you soon. Bye, Sweetie." Taylor said as she peeped out of the room.

"Bye Tay." With that, Gabriella continued to walk through the halls of the hospital and just reached her stop. Her office. She grabbed her things and changed into her casual clothes and then she headed off.

-Trust and Love chapter 8-

"SHE'S HERE!" Both men shouted. Troy stood up straightly and fixed himself.

"Please tell the others to prepare the dining table for a date." Alex said to the maid.

"Yes, Alex."

"Thank you." Alex smiled as the maid went out. "Are you ready, Troy?"

"Damn. Why am I nervous? It's like my first time dating her." Troy mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something, man?" Alex asked.

"No! I just said that we better get going."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Let's go! Go ahead, boss." Troy and Alex walked towards the door, and as soon as Troy got out of the room, Alex closed the door and locked it.

"Hey!" Troy turned around to see the door closed and he tried to open it but it was no use. He reached down in both of his pockets to get the key but it was not with him. "Damn. I forgot. I'm wearing a different pair of pants. The key's inside." Whispered Troy. _Smart kid_. Troy chuckled.

"You're on your own Troy! Good luck!" Alex exclaimed from the other side.

"Yeah, I need a lot of 'em." Whispered Troy to himself as he proceeded down to the main door.

_Why am I freaking out? Well, it's Gabriella after all but I really think I'm freaking out because I might get in trouble for this date set up thing. She might get the impression that I used Alex. Damn it. I just hope this plan works because if not, I'm going back to zero in our friendship rate. Oh wait, we weren't friends from the beginning that we saw each other again…for her that is. At least she trusts me…with Alex. Damn. I gotta get a hold of myself or this plan will go 'ka-boom!' and will end differently than we imagined. _Troy took a deep breath and put his hand on the door knob. _Here goes nothing._ He opened the door and there revealed Gabriella Anne Montez.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella greeted Troy with a smile.

"Hey Gabriella." _Ok, so I should start lightly like doing things a bit her way. First, call her Gabriella not Gabi, which she doesn't prefer ME calling her by that nickname. _"Come in." Troy opened the door ad welcomed Gabriella.

"So, where's Alex?" Gabriella asked.

"He's upstairs in my room and by the way, he locked the door."

"What?" Gabriella said. "What is that kid up to now?"

"He locked me out! If you wanna go and talk to him, be my guest." Troy said as he gestured Gabriella to the direction of his room.

"That kid is gonna get it." Gabriella went up as she was directed by Troy to which room. Finally, Gabriella reached Troy's room and she knocked three times. Alex knew the drill that when Gabriella knocked three times, it means that joke's over. "Alex, open the door." _Why won't he open the door? What's up? Wait, wait. I… _"I don't hear anything, Troy." Troy looked at her with a questioned look.

"He's asleep. He's never this quiet unless he's asleep. He really got tired, huh?" Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy.

"Well, we played basketball, then ate a lot, next would be slacking a bit, then wrestling, and we goofed around." Troy replied.

"Wow, that sounds really tiring but at least he had fun."

"Hey, wanna have a midnight snack or something like that?" asked Troy.

"Sure. What 24-hour shop do you have in mind?" asked Gabriella.

"Troy Bolton's dining area." Troy smiled.

"Sounds pretty near. Let's get going." Gabriella giggled.

"Right this way, Ma'am." Troy said as he helped Gabriella sit on her chair. He then went to sit on his chair which was opposite Gabriella's. Food came out as soon as Troy sat down and Gabriella's eyes lit up when she saw that it was her favorite. She smiled happily as she looked at Troy and then, both of them started eating.

Time passed by and in every bit of that time, they got closer to each other wherein, they were already sitting beside each other. They shared a lot of laughs, stories, and liquors through their 'date'. Suddenly, one maid came out with the dessert. It was a banana split, also one of Gabriella's favorites. They drank the last glass of liquor they had.

"Your favorite, right?" Gabriella nodded. "Here." Troy took a spoon and smiled as he fed Gabriella with ice cream.

"Delicious!" Gabriella smiled and also fed Troy.

Their eating continued and so did their chitchats and laughter. The two looked happy as they could ever be. Troy smiled to himself just looking and realizing how comfortable they were with each other at the time being.

"Hey Gabi?"

"Yeah Troy?" Gabriella smiled.

"Do you know the stick-O game?" asked Troy.

"Nope. What's that?"

"Well, it's like this, you see that pretzel chocolate covered stick on the banana split?" Gabriella nodded and Troy took it. "You bite on this end and I bite on the other end then we start eating it until nothing is left. Whoever stops or cracks the pretzel stick loses. You up for it?" asked Troy.

"What do I get when I win?"

"It's up to you, Gabi." Troy smiled and bit his end as Gabriella also bit her end of the pretzel. "Game." Mumbled Troy who started eating the pretzel.

As each of them took a bite off the pretzel, their faces got closer to each other. By now, they were an inch away from each other. Both of them could feel each other's breath. Troy looked at Gabriella's lips and so did she. Their atmosphere got heated as they took the last bite and kissed each other.

Neither of them broke the kiss. They started to make out and then both stood up. Troy pushed Gabriella to the edge of the table, causing her to sit on the table. Troy pressed his body to Gabriella's. He then put his hands inside her shirt and started to caress her gently.

Gabriella like what he did. She wrapped her legs around his waist and broke their kiss. Troy then channeled from her lips to her neck. "Troy…" moaned Gabriella. "room…room…" Troy understood and carried Gabriella and went back to kiss her. They made their way to the open guest room without breaking their kiss.

Just as Troy got in, he kicked the door close and laid Gabriella on the bed. He locked Gabriella between his two strong and muscular arms. He looked at her and then kissed her gently. Both pairs of hands were now traveling around each other's body. The gentle kiss became more passionate as Troy deepened it.

Through their heated make out, Troy slowly took off Gabriella shirt and started kissing her neck and up to her chest. Gabriella moaned in delight.

Now, it was Gabriella's turn. She gripped on Troy's collar ad brought his eager lips to her's. Her fingers went down to the buttons of Troy's shirt and she started unbuttoning it. She was now almost at the last button when Troy went to nip on her neck and chest again. With no more patience to wait, she forced open Troy's shirt and took it off as Troy unclipped her bra and threw it.

Troy was now feeling so much passion running through his entire body. He couldn't hold on anymore longer. He'd been waiting for the day that he would see Gabriella again and hug her and feel her. This is the moment that he has been waiting for ever since he last saw her.

He unbuttoned Gabriella's pants and took it off with her underwear. Gabriella brought her hands to his chest, caressing it. Her hands got hold of his belt buckle then her hand lingered on Troy's erection just outside his pants; this made Troy groan. Gabriella's hand teased Troy more.

"Gabi, no more teasing please." Troy said as he groaned again. Gabriella giggled and pulled Troy to kiss him.

Her hands went back to his belt buckle but this time, she unbuckled it and unbuttoned his pants. She threw both of his pants and boxers away. Both were now nude and just caressing each other. The want that Troy and Gabriella felt was over the top. With no more wait, Troy led his manhood to its desired place to be. He thrust in and out and made him and Gabriella feel good. For the next 4 hours, Troy and Gabriella had only been making love, moaning, groaning and calling out each other's names.

Troy flopped back on the bed. "That was amazing." Said Troy.

"You still got it, Troy." Gabriella yawned and started to fade to sleep. "..still got it."

The clock read 5:30am. Troy looked over to Gabriella to see her asleep. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Gabriella." Whispered Troy as he covered themselves with a blanket and went to sleep.

-Trust and Love chapter 8-

Gabriella suddenly sat up as she heard her phone saying "Nurse Heather" again and again. It was the hospital nurse that was calling her. She looked at the time and read 7:30am.

"Oh my god! It's 7:30!" Gabriella exclaimed. She didn't bother to look at Troy or anything else. All she minded was her phone and where her clothes were.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered the call as she stood up from the bed to open the curtains and went to pick up her underwear where she found at the floor and her bra hooked on the door knob.

"Dr. Montez? Where are you? You're schedule is packed today and it starts with an 8 o'clock surgery." Nurse Heather was Gabriella trusty nurse. She would know if there was something wrong because Gabriella always showed for work 2 hours before her surgeries. She knew Dr. Montez well.

Troy woke up and groaned as the sunshine hit his eyes. "What time is it?" He looked at the watch and looked at Gabriella who was now trying to wear her skinny jeans and at the same time talking on the phone. "Let me help you with that." Troy said as he offered Gabriella help to wear her pants.

"I don't need your help and…stay in that bed! Do not stand up!" Gabriella whispered.

"Did you say something, Dr. Montez?" asked Nurse Heather as she heard Gabriella murmur something.

"Nope, nothing. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Please buy me coffee, Heather." Gabriella pleaded and Heather replied with a yes. "Thanks Heather. I owe you one. Bye." Gabriella found her shirt and wore it. She looked at Troy who was staring at her the whole time.

"I have work and I have to go. Take care of my son." Gabriella commanded as if she was the boss of Troy. She walked to the door and put her hand on the knob but before she could turn it to open it, Troy spoke up.

"Don't leave yet. Uhmm…have breakfast first or something." Troy said.

"No. I am not spending anymore time here. You…put some boxers on before Alex sees you! And this...THIS? We will discuss this matter later. Right now, I am gonna be late!" Gabriella slightly slammed the door and Troy huffed.

"Where do we go from here?" Troy closed his eyes for a few seconds then straightly stood up.

-Trust and Love chapter 8-

Will Gabriella hate Troy? Or will they pick up where they left off?

**I am so sorry everybody about the sexual intercourse scene because I am not good at writing those kinds of things. I don't even know what to write. The only things I write are the ones that I see on television or read on books or on the internet. I am very sorry for the lack of sexuality excitement in it but I do hope that you like chapter 8. More to come. **

**Xoxo,**

**iamYNZ**


	9. Chapter 9: Slowly and Surely

_Trust and Love_

_**Chapter 9: Slowly and Surely**_

Troy sat on the bar-stool-like-chair in the kitchen while drinking his coffee and reading the news paper. _I just really hope that I won't go back to ground zero in getting close with Gabriella again. I already put up so much effort. I think. Without the help of Alex, I wouldn't have done it. I thank the kid gratefully._

"Good Morning!" came a voice from behind him. Troy turned around to see that it was Alex. He just woke up.

"Hey Alex, Good morning to you too." Troy said and smiled. "Come on, let's eat. I was waiting for you anyway."

"Thanks." Alex smiled and sat beside Troy. A maid came out with their breakfast and the two chowed down. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" Troy said and looked at Alex before sipping in his cup of coffee.

"Where's mom?"

_Flashback_

_"I have work and I have to go. Take care of my son." Gabriella commanded as if she was the boss of Troy. She walked to the door and put her hand on the knob but before she could turn it to open it, Troy spoke up._

_"Don't leave yet. Uhmm…have breakfast first or something." Troy said._

_"No. I am not spending anymore time here. You…put some boxers on before Alex sees you! And this...THIS? We will discuss this matter later. Right now, I am gonna be late!" Gabriella slightly slammed the door and Troy huffed._

_Troy stood up and collected his clothes from last night, and headed to the bathroom. He took a shower before going downstairs for breakfast._

_End of Flashback_

"She went to work around 8 a.m." He, again, sipped from his cup of coffee.

"She's early for today. So how was dinner with mom last night?" teased Alex.

"It was great, man. She was so lovely and all. Your mom's just so great!"

"Where'd she sleep anyway?"

"We slept…" Troy's eyes got a bigger as he paused in realization of what he just said. "Umm… We slept around 2 a.m. 'cause we got hung-up with all the laughter and stuff." Troy said.

"We? We slept?" Alex asked, grinning.

"Yeah. Uhh… but not the 'we slept' that you are thinking about. Like, just 'we slept' at the same time slept. She slept at the guest room and I slept on the couch." Troy explained.

"Why the couch? There's a bunch of guest rooms here." Alex was getting a bit suspicious.

"I…I just wanted to keep a close eye on the people that pass bye or enter. You know? I got very special guests." Troy grinned this situation away.

"O-kay." Alex was about to laugh when Troy interrupted.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" He asked Alex.

"What?" Alex chewed on his eggs and ham breakfast.

"Oh god! Your mom's gonna kill me!" Troy stood up. "Today's Monday! You have school!" the eyes of both men grew in shock and rushed back to Troy's room.

-Trust and Love Chapter 9-

After 20 minutes of preparing, hurrying, shouting, and driving, finally, they got to Alex's school. They both got out of the Troy's Lamborghini Reventon and rushed to Alex's classroom. As soon as they got there, the bell for the first period was now over.

"Mr. Montez." Said Alex's homeroom teacher, Miss Leyla Reginald. "Late again, but this time, an hour late. Be thankful that I've decided to start with homeroom announcements." She stated as she walked towards Alex, who was outside the room.

As she got out, she was surprised to see someone, other than his mom, with him. "Hi. I'm sorry. Alex was late because of me 'cause I lost track of time." Troy said as he scratched the back of his head. "Troy Bolton." He offered a handshake and Miss Leyla took it and shook.

"Troy Bolton? As in **the** Troy Bolton?" She asked as she stared at Troy with amazement.

"Uhh, yeah." Troy smiled awkwardly as students peeked outside to see him. "You can let go of my hand now." Miss Leyla was embarrassed as she let his hand go.

"Sorry." She apologized, "Why don't you come in?" She offered.

"Oh no thanks. I'm just here to drop Alex off." Troy smiled as he looked at Alex. "So Alex, your mom and I have arranged that I come and pick you up after school and we'll meet her up later, ok?" Alex nodded. "See you later buddy. I best be going now Miss." Troy bid farewell to both Miss Leyla and Alex. He then patted Alex's head and walked away.

-Trust and Love Chapter 9-

After the second period came recess and Miss Leyla asked Alex to stay for a while. He sat in front of her desk and she started to talk.

"I will let this late slip but next time, try to be on time in our classes, ok?" she said.

"Yes, Miss Leyla. I'll let mom and Troy know about that."

"About that, why were you with Troy anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I stayed over at his place 'cause he babysat me yesterday and we didn't have a chance to go home yesterday." Alex explained.

"We? Who do you mean by **we**?" she asked again.

"Me and my mom." Alex smiled.

"What is your mom's relationship with Troy?" and again.

"I don't know…friends?"

"Are they dating?" and again.

"Why are you asking so many questions, Miss Leyla? You're not a reporter, you know. You're a teacher." He stood up and said, "See ya." And walked outside.

"Always a punk, aye Alex?" She sighed and said, "but he does make sense."

-Trust and Love Chapter 9-

"Dr. Montez?" Called out an intern. "Someone's looking for you at the lobby."

"Tell them that I'll be out after this. I'll just close up." Said Gabriella.

"I'll close for you, Dr. Montez." Said another surgeon, Dr. Sean Richards.

"Thanks, Sean. I owe you one." She said as she walked out of the OR.

Gabriella made her way to the lobby only to find Troy sitting there and she immediately knew that he was looking for her. She walked up to him and stood there directly.

"Yes, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey, Gabi-bi-briella!" stuttered Troy.

"Nice save, Troy. What are you doing here?"

"Well… wanna go grab some lunch?" He asked, innocently.

"Troy… you can't just go here and ask suddenly like I'm always free. You could've at least texted or called ahead of time." She explained.

"But it's about that matter that we were supposed to talk about."

"What matter?" a person suddenly interrupts their conversation. It made both Troy and Gabriella look at the person.

"Oh, Sean. Didn't see you there." Gabriella laughed awkwardly.

"Can't you see this is a private conversation? Between only two people?" Troy said as he was getting irritated.

"Troy." Gabriella looked at him sternly.

"Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to butt in." He apologized.

"Troy, this is Dr. Sean Richards. He's our trauma surgeon." She introduced. "and Sean, this is Troy. He's…uhh… Troy Bolton." Then she sighed.

"Nice to meet you, Troy." Said Sean.

"You, too, Sean."

"So, wanna eat lunch together, Gab?" asked Dr. Richards.

"I can't, Sean. I'm going with Troy. Maybe some other time, thanks anyway." Gabriella smiled.

"No problem. See you later and see you soon, Troy." Sean bid goodbye.

Gabriella sighed. "Let's go." She pulled him with her to the lounge. "Now you just sit there." She commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am." Troy grinned.

Suddenly, Gabriella started to undress. She took off her shirt and Troy gulped. She took off her pants and Troy breathed heavily. As she put her pants on, he watched her breasts bounce. It was all in slow motion for him. "Don't get too excited, Hotshot. I'm just changing."

"Gabi, you just…" he walked slowly and quietly up to Gabriella. "you just turned me on and made me hard." He whispered in her ear.

"What?" Gabriella turned around to look at Troy but she was caught off guard by their closeness that their lips touched.

Troy kissed her and Gabriella felt his need and want. It was her. She kissed him back. There, they had an intimate make out session. She dragged him into one of the rooms in the lounge as she felt his manhood growing inside his pants.

They laid down and continued with making out until Troy couldn't hold it anymore. He took Gabriella's pants off and also his. Troy proceeded kissing down Gabriella's neck. "Tr—Troy…" She moaned.

"Gabi, I… I need to be inside you. Now." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's shoulders. Gabriella nodded and then Troy inserted his fully grown manhood inside Gabriella. Both of them moaned in pleasure. As he was going inside and out of Gabriella, he kept on kissing her on the lips every time he came back. He still made sure he was sweet to her during the whole intercourse.

After both came, Troy withdrew and flopped at Gabriella's side. They were both panting in pleasure. Gabriella closed her eyes as she regulated her breathing. Troy went up and kissed her square on the lips and she smiled but she hid this from him.

Gabriella stood up and walked up to the bathroom but before closing the door, she asked, "Aren't you coming in?"

Troy stood up with a smile on his face and they both took a shower. They're shower brought them back to life and the real world. Troy was looking at Gabriella and grinning. She gave him a stern look. "Not another word."

"Again." He laughed.

After showering, the two dressed up and headed outside unnoticeably but other residents saw them as they passed the lobby.

"Wet hairs? Seem to look refreshed? And the guy bowing his head, as if he's hiding something? Hmm... they just had sex." Said one resident.

"But isn't that Dr. Montez? First time I heard her having sex in the hospital." Said another resident.

"Who's that guy she's with? He doesn't look familiar." Said the third resident.

All of them agreed as they looked at the two leave the hospital, heads down.

-Trust and Love Chapter 9-

Troy and Gabriella arrived at a local café and they made their way to the private part of e café, where celebrities dine and lounge for privacy comfort.

"I don't want you to misunderstand things, ok Troy?" said Gabriella.

"Well, what do you want me to think? After all those hot and sexy stuff, you just can't make me think of something else." Troy grinned.

"Oh shut up, Bolton. Those were just pure stuff. No feelings included." She explained.

"Really?" His grin getting bigger as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes, Troy. Really. And not a word about all of this things, ok? This will be the first and the last time we'll be talking about this."

"Just admit it, Gabi—"

"That's Gabriella to you." She interrupted.

Troy sighed and continued. "We still have that chemistry. We can still be together." The topic got a little serious as Troy's face and tone changed.

"Look, Troy, I just can't, ok? I just can't." She explained.

"Why? I'm not the one who left you. You're the one who left me. I didn't even get to say goodbye. All you gave me was a post-it note."

_Flashback_

_Troy was on his way to Gabriella's house and he so excited to see her. For today, he had bought Gabriella a ring that symbolizes his love for her and that he promises to love her forever. Before leaving, he called Chad._

_RING! RING! RING!_

"_Hello?" Chad answered._

"_Yo Chad!" Troy replied._

"_Hey man. Uh, what's up?"_

"_Dude, I'm heading to Gabriella's today and I'm gonna give her the ring." Troy explained excitedly._

"_What ring?" Chad asked as he took a bite from his sandwich._

"_You know, the one I bought at the jewelry store. The ring that symbolizes that she's everything to me."_

"_Oh, that ring! Almost forgot!" Chad's cell phone rang. "Hoops, hold up. Got a text."_

"_Go ahead." Troy said. With that, Chad ran up to get his phone from sofa and was shocked as he read it._

_From: Unknown number_

_Hey Chad. Today's moving day and I was hoping you'd show up before we leave but maybe you got caught up with some stuff. Anyway, you can text me here. This is my number now and please don't give it to anyone else. You're the only person who knows I'm leaving. Just keep this between us. Thanks Chad. Keep in touch._

_Xoxo,_

_Gabriella_

_Chad gulped as he walked back to the kitchen and put the phone to his ear._

"_Chad? You still there?" asked Troy._

_Chad breathed in and smiled. "Yeah man."_

"_So, about the ring thing, wanna come with me?" Troy asked excitedly._

_Chad closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't man. Mom asked me to do some stuff. Just tell me what will happen, Hoops." Chad couldn't bare to his best friend tear down and get heartbroken so, he decided not to go with Troy. He feared that he might tell Troy where Gabriella will be going._

"_Ok man. See you later. I'll drop by afterwards. Bye"_

"_Sure man. Bye." Chad sighed._

_As Troy parked his truck outside the Montez household, he immediately noticed the 'FOR SALE' sign on the lawn._

"_What?" He quickly got out of his truck and ran towards the door. Luckily, it was open._

_As he got inside, he was shocked. The house was empty. He then ran up to Gabriella's room and opened it. He was left more shock. Gabriella's room was empty. Their pictures that once hung on her wall and were on her desk and drawers were gone. Her clothes were gone. He was left speechless._

_He walked up to Gabriella's bed and sat. He found a note on her bedside drawer and read it._

_Troy,_

_Thanks for giving me so many wonderful memories. I had the best life here in Albuquerque because of you. It has always been you. You're the best and keep on aiming for the right things. And remember, I will love you always and forever._

_Love,_

_Gabriella_

_A teardrop fell from Troy's eye as he sat there quietly and looked at the note. He closed his eyes and put the note to his chest as more tears fell from his eyes._

_End of Flashback_

"I have to go." Gabriella got up but before she could walk, Troy grabbed her arm and looked at her with a pleading look.

"Just give me one chance, Gabriella." Troy said seriously. "Please. One chance."

**Do you think Gabriella will give Troy a second chance or will they stay as friends? **

**Sorry for the late update, guys. I was busy with school and such. Hope you like chapter 9.**

**Xoxo,**

**iamYnz**


	10. Chapter 10: Chances

_Trust and Love_

_**Chapter 10: Chances**_

_Previously _

"_Just give me one chance, Gabriella." Troy said seriously. "Please. One chance."_

-Trust and Love Chapter 10-

"I…I can't. I…" Gabriella sighed as she saw Troy's face. "I'm sorry." With that, Gabriella left the room and walked out of the café. Troy followed her out and looked at her as she tried to look for cabs.

He put his hands inside his pockets and sighed. "You won't be able to get a cab here. Although the café is a local one, the place where it is located can only be entered by car because of its far distance. And…cabs are not allowed." Troy tried to hide his smirk. Gabriella looked at Troy and bit her lip. "I'll drive you back to the hospital."

"Troy, I'm ok. I'll just ride along with someone." A stubborn Gabriella said.

"Come on, Gabi." Troy said with a worried tone of voice. With that, Gabriella looked at Troy and went with him.

-Trust and Love Chapter 10-

The whole car drive was silent. They arrived at the hospital and a lot of people stared at Troy's car as it was an attention getter.

"Troy, just please park somewhere more hidden. Like the parking area." Gabriella said in a slight 'DUH' tone.

"Ok. Hidden it is." Replied Troy as he drove to the parking lot. He park at 5th floor parking space where no one was there. "Here we go. Hidden."

"Yes, thanks Troy." Gabriella was ready to go out when grabbed her hand.

"Can't we just talk for a while?" Troy pleaded.

"Talk about what? You? Me? Us? I'm done with this Troy."

"One chance, Gabriella. All I ask is one last chance." Gabriella sighed and Troy tried to look at her in the eyes but she would avoid it. Troy sighed and let go of her hand then he looked straightly outside. "I'll wait until you say yes. Whenever, wherever, I will wait. I am not gonna waste this perfect time where I have already found you. Maybe you left me before because it wasn't the right time yet." He looked at Gabriella. "But now, I believe that this is the right time and I know God gave me this chance so I can make everything work because me meeting you again, after how many years, is fate…is destiny. So, I will wait, Gabriella, no matter what happens."

"I have to go. I'm late for work." Gabriella didn't look at Troy at all. She walked out, of the car, immediately. As she was walking towards the elevator, tears started to fall rapidly out of her eyes. She quickly wiped them all out but it wouldn't stop falling, so she took her handkerchief and covered her eyes until she finally eased out.

Troy looked at Gabriella as she walked away and left. "There's still hope, Troy. There's still hope." He told himself as he drove off.

-Trust and Love Chapter 10-

After driving Gabriella to the hospital, Troy went straight to the gym. He had perfect timing as he saw Chad and his teammates.

"Hey hoops!" Chad called out as Troy walked towards them. "You look a little down. What's up?"

"Yeah, man. You know you can tell us anything, we're friends." Said Eric Miller, who was one of Lakers' players and Troy's friends.

"I asked Gabriella if I could have another chance."

"What did she say?" asked Fred.

"She said no but I'm still hoping she'll say yes. I've been waiting for 10 years and now is not the time to lose hope." Said Troy seriously.

"And now, back to exercising!" They all laughed at Jason's statement and went back to doing what they were all good at, looking good.

-Trust and Love Chapter 10-

"So, who was that hottie you were with earlier?" asked Nina, Gabriella's friend and the head Pediatrician of the hospital.

"What?" asked a shocked Gabriella.

"You know…" Nina grinned. "Tall, well-fashioned, sandy brown haired guy. You guys were so eager on exiting the hospital. What was that about? Is he someone that you really need to hide?" she raised her eyebrow.

"No! No. He's…He's just a friend of mine. Nothing's really there." Gabriella said nervously.

"Hmm… stuttering results to nervousness which forwards on to lying. Who is this guy that makes my dear friend nervous? He must be one hell of a guy for you to have this kind of response about him."

"He's nothing, seriously." Persisted Gabriella.

"John was short on things. Martin failed to meet any of your standards. Paul had it but did leave you. And Peter, well, he's just been hanging there like some over ripped fruit. They're the men you've been with, except for Peter, of course. But this guy, this guy's the only one that made you nervous and clearly, the one you don't wanna gush about. So, Gabriella dear, he is something not a nothing." Directly stated Nina.

"Fine, he meant a lot to me, ok?"

"Meant? Past tense?" Gabriella nodded. "Now that is something. A real something, alright." Nina looked at Gabriella which signaled for her to continue.

"We were together in high school but never ended how we planned it would go."

"For it to be this nerve racking for you to feel and unveil must be something of a relationship back in high school."

"Yeah, it is. It was really something." Gabriella said as she smiled and thought of Troy.

"And then?"

"I left Albuquerque for college and ten years later, here we are. He was there then he saw me and I saw him and flashback began. High school came back but I don't want this kind of thing anymore. I just wanna move on and face things forward, you know." Explained Gabriella.

"Sometimes, we just don't move on. We can't forget and we just live in the past because we know that we left something undone. If there was one reason that you guys saw each other again, it had to be fate, dear. 'Cause God knows you guys have something way more than expected." Smiled Nina.

"Thanks Nina. I just hope I'm able to give him what he's asking for."

"Well, what is that?"

"Another chance." Gabriella looked down at the ground and just sighed.

-Trust and Love Chapter 10-

"Two words, bacon and cheese! They are so heavenly on a pizza!" Chad said as the guys went on chitter-chatter about food after their work out. He suddenly noticed that Troy was really looking way beyond what they were looking at. He walked up to him and dragged his best friend a bit far from the others. "You okay, hoops?"

"I'm still thinking about Gabriella. I just wish that she gives me another chance to love her. Do you think she's scared? That's why she's saying no?" asked Troy.

"I don't know, man, maybe? We could give that wild kinda guess."

"Do you think I should go and serenade her?"

"This love situation of yours is clouding all your decisions. You're the one who told me to not serenade a woman who's confused." Said Chad.

"Dude, that was high school. Right now, today in my life, this is the real deal. No room for mistakes or error. Anything I might do wrong may officially end my chance, Chad."

"But seriously man, just chill and wait. She just needs time to think and if the right time comes, she'll go and tell you what she thinks… YES or NO?" Chad patted Troy on the back as they got inside their cars.

-Trust and Love Chapter 10-

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Coming!" Gabriella rush to the door and opened it. "Chad! Come in!" Chad went in with her and they sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"I think I should be asking that question." Chad looked at Gabriella sternly. "So, what's with this thing with Troy? He came up to the gym babbling about hoping for another chance to be with you."

"Well, we slept together last night and had sex in the hospital, at my work place! I think it was just all a rush on hormones or something 'cause I missed him and all. You just can't resist him and such." Babbled Gabriella.

"You're not one to talk like that, Gabs. You sound like you're a fan, an over fan, but we both know that you're not and you're hiding the true reason of why you just slept with Troy and why aren't you able to give him a chance?" complained Chad.

"I hate it when you know me. Should there always be something behind everything?"

"Yes, oh, yes. You're too smart to ask this question." Gabriella sighed. "You still love him don't you?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe? I just don't wanna get hurt, you know?"

"Gabs, Troy never hurt you or never had the intention to do so. You know him and I know him. We both know that he loves you so much and he would do anything to get you back. So, I say, give him a chance as long as you keep the secret about Alex. Now is not a good time. I think this would be a benefit to you and Alex, if you're with Troy." Chad had it all going.

"Why is that?"

"You'll be able to see if he is ready to take on the news. If you have made the decision and if it's worth telling him, then you tell him. What you really should worry about is Alex but for now, think of whether or not you're gonna give Troy a chance. Are you?" asked Chad.

"I don't know. Just give me time then maybe I'll have something to tell him rather than sorry." Gabriella smiled at Chad.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I have to fetch the kids. Bye Gabs." Chad went out and drove off.

Gabriella flopped down the couch and sighed. "What am I supposed to do?"

-Trust and Love Chapter 10-

"Class dismissed!" As Alex heard his teacher say those two 'precious' words, his face turned heavenly.

"Come on, dude! Dad's probably outside waiting for us." Said Will.

"Coming man!" Troy said as he snapped out of his heavenly feeling.

Alex and Will ran outside of school and saw Chad waiting by the van with Jazz and Max. Chad smiled and waved his hand to the boys. "Hey boys." Chad said as both boys walked up to him.

"Hey Alex." Said a mysterious voice from behind them.

Alex looked at the person who called him. "Troy!" He run up to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" asked Alex as they both walked up to Chad and his children.

"Yeah, what are you doing here, hoops?" asked Chad, who was also confused.

Troy looked at Chad and smiled. He crouched down and said, "I did promise your mom that I would take care of you. So, here I am, picking you up from school and taking you home. Your mom might kill me, you know?" Whispered Troy with his last sentence and with that, Alex laughs. Chad smiled at the two and shook his head.

Troy stood up and shook hands with Chad. "Yo man. Let's say we go before those teachers come out." They both laughed and gave autographs to students before leaving quickly.

-Trust and Love Chapter 10-

Troy and Alex were now on their way to the Montez residence and Alex looked like he wanted to say something but was hesitant about.

"Hey Alex, you look like in a hold up there. Any problem? School problem?" Troy asked.

"Well, Miss Leyla asked me a couple of questions earlier and… wait, is it okay if I share you this or something?" said Alex.

"I think so." Replied a confused Troy.

"So, she asked me what were you doing with me and I answered her question until she got to the part where she asked about you and mom, and what was your relationship status and stuff like that."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I don't know and then I walked out."

"That's good because you never know, she might sell information to the reporters or the paparazzi to earn extra cash." Troy explained.

"It's never easy being a celebrity, huh?" Alex asked.

"You got that right." Sighed Troy.

"But why do you sound like you don't like it?"

"I do like it but—"

"Do you want to rewrite your past or redo it?" Alex bombarded Troy with another question.

"I would but I can't and if I did, I wouldn't be able to meet you." Troy and Alex smiled at each other.

"Makes sense."

-Trust and Love Chapter 10-

The sun was an hour to sunset and the breeze was as perfect as it could get. Gabriella can see the curtains being blown up by the wind that went inside the house. She smiled while sitting on the couch and going through some paperwork from her patients. She was in deep thought when she suddenly heard a car stop by; she went out and there she saw Troy with Alex.

Troy turned the car off and locked it. He walked with Alex towards Gabriella.

"Hey Mom." Greeted Alex with a kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

"Hey Gabi." Greeted Troy.

He was about to kiss her on the cheek when she took out her finger to block his lips and said, "Nope." She then went inside with Troy following behind her.

Alex had turned the television on and put it on sports channel. "Anyway, mom, can Troy eat dinner here?" Gabriella looked at Alex with a stern look but one plead of him, made her change her mind.

"Be thankful that I love you, Alex."

"I love you too mom!"

Gabriella went on to cook food as the two men sat on the high stool and watched the sports channel from the kitchen.

"Alex, if you're gonna watch television here in the kitchen then off the one in the living room, okay?" disciplined Gabriella.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Saluted Alex then ran off to the living room to turn the television off.

"Gabriella—"

"Not right now, Troy." Gabriella replied to Troy without looking at him.

"Done!" came a huffing Alex who ran back to the kitchen.

An hour passed and Gabriella was now done cooking. Troy helped Alex put plates, utensils and glasses on the dining table. Alex sat down the chair as he waited for Troy and Gabriella.

"Let me help you with that." Troy said as he took one of the bowls from Gabriella. She just looked at him and released the bowl. They both walked towards the dining table and set the food there.

They both sat down and dinner started. The conversation throughout their meal was full of smiles and laughter. Alex had a lot to talk about and this just came out all too sudden. Dinner was done, plates have been washed and Alex was already asleep. Troy was now standing outside the door while Gabriella was inside.

"Gabi, before you say anything, I would just like to say thank you for trusting me with Alex. I had a great time with him and I hope that he did too. Anyway, thanks for dinner and Goodnight." Troy smiled and turned his back to walk towards his car.

"Troy, wait!" _It's now or never Gabriella. You have to tell him your decision, now._ Thought Gabriella. Troy turned around and gave Gabriella a 'yeah?' look. "Yes." Troy smiled and walked back to Gabriella. "Yes, I will give you another chance." Gabriella smiled ad with that, Troy kissed Gabriella passionately.

**Again, it has been a long time since I updated so, I apologize. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update this month. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**Love lots,**

**iamYnz**


End file.
